Yami and Kiseki Game
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke and V-Mon move to Domino, only to be dragged into a new adventure involving a Dark Spirit. This is a rewrite of my story 'Yami and Kiseki Games' which I haven't updated in a year. I hope everyone enjoys this. No flames!
1. Furious Battle Yami Game

"Furious Battle; Yami Game"

 **Okay, I haven't updated this in a while, so I decided to try to edit this story. Please enjoy and review!**

Inside of a high school in a town called Domino, the students were all talking excitedly to each other in their classroom as they waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a new student coming today." A girl with short brown hair and reddish brown eyes said.

"Miho can't wait! Is it a boy or girl?" A blue haired girl with purple eyes asked cheerfully.

Near the back of the room was a boy who was quite short and had black hair that spiked up wildly and was outlined in magenta while he had blond bangs that hung in spikes around his face.

Last, his large amethyst eyes were trained on the door as he felt excitement bubble at the thought of having a new kid in school.

Finally, the teacher stepped into the room, and then turned back to the door to speak with the student who was hidden outside in the hallway while some students were trying to sneak a peek, but they were unable to see anything since the teacher's body blocked the student.

"Please stay here until I announce you." The black haired man requested.

Shutting the door, he then walked up to the front desk and set the folder of papers he was holding down on the desk.

"Now, as you may have heard, we have a new transfer student. Please be kind to her." The man said.

At the announcement of the student's gender, everyone started murmuring to each other quietly about this news as the door was slid open.

Everyone turned their attention to the new girl, who was a bit shorter than average compared to the other girls in class and she was dressed in the regulation orange blazer and green skirt.

Her skin was a nice tanned color and her hair was mahogany with her bangs hanging around her face while the back was pulled up into a ponytail

Lastly, her eyes were large and a dark shade of brown, but looking closely, people were able to see a tint of crimson mixed into them that blended together nicely.

"That's the new girl, huh?" The brunette from earlier whispered.

"Oh, she's so cute!" The bluenette gushed.

After the teacher finished writing the girl's name on the board, he turned back to the class to face them.

"This is Motomiya Daisuke-chan. She transferred here from Odaiba." The black haired man said.

Leaning on his desk, the teacher looked around the room, his tiny black eyes landing on an empty seat where he could place his newest student.

"Motomiya-chan, you can sit next to Motou-kun." He told her.

Smiling happily, the short tri-color haired boy raised his hand to show who he was and Daisuke nodded as she walked over to her seat on the left side of the boy which was next to the window.

"Hi, I'm Yuugi." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She greeted with a small, tired smile.

This made the boy worry as the girl sighed and rested her head on her arms that were folded on the desk, but turned his attention to the front of the room as the teacher called out attendance after he added Daisuke's name to the list.

As the day went on, Yuugi found that he had all of his classes with the new girl and she was very quiet as she worked, though she did seem to glare at her paper all the time when she didn't understand something.

Finally, lunch time break had arrived and there were some students left in class, Yuugi and Daisuke being two of them as they sat next to each other.

"Hey Yuugi." A boy holding a basketball called.

Yuugi, who was working on making a tower out of cards, looked up at the boy and his cards all collapsed making him sigh.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" The brunette offered.

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose." Yuugi smiled nervously.

"That's true. Alright, everyone go!" The brunette called as he ran out of the room with a group of kids.

Daisuke glanced over to the boy from the corner of her eyes as she drew a picture of a woman with large dragon wings.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish THAT today?" Yuugi giggled as he pulled out an old golden box from his school bag.

The joy in his amethyst eyes made the girl give a true smile for the first time that day, admiring the boy's happiness.

"I've always got it with me. It's my treasure! In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret. So, here's the quiz… The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it? The answer is…" Yuugi trailed off as he went to lift the cover.

Suddenly, the box with the Eye of Horus on it and the hieroglyphs was taken out of his hands by a tall boy with messy blond hair and crimson eyes.

"Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi said in surprise.

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself? 'Can see but can't see.' Saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Jounouchi sighed.

"Ah! Please return that! Return…" Yuugi stood up and reached for the puzzle, but he was too short.

Jounouchi threw it into the air, then jumped over a desk and caught the box while Daisuke watched them with annoyance clear on her face.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…you know Yuugi…That's the part of you that really pisses me off." Jounouchi said as Yuugi ran around the desks and over to the tall blond.

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back, right? If so, then come at me full force!" Jounouchi smirked daringly.

"I…I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi clenched his fists as he yelled loudly, Daisuke and Jounouchi both wincing at the sound as they covered their ears.

"You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi complained.

"Ah, just give me that box back." Yuugi requested, feeling embarrassed for yelling.

"Yeah! Stop it Jounouchi." Another male voice spoke up.

Looking at the door, the three students saw a tall brunette who had his hair styled into one single spike and his eyes were a hazel color.

"Oh? You want something? First year student president reject, clean up member Honda-kun." Jounouchi teased.

"I'm not a clean-up member! I'm a beautification member!" The brunette yelled, annoyed.

"You're voice is loud too!" Jounouchi complained holding his ear.

Standing up, Daisuke snuck over to the three boys while they were distracted and Honda crossed his arms with a smug grin.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but…" Honda began.

As Yuugi and Jounouchi were focused on him, Daisuke gently grabbed the box and slipped it out of the blonde's hand and held in her hands carefully and gently as she then walked back to her desk unnoticed.

She knew that Jounouchi wouldn't hand the box over unless someone intervened and it seemed as though Honda had no way of stopping the boy, so she stepped in to help silently.

Sitting back down in her seat, the dark chocolate eyed girl placed the box on her desk as she went back to drawing, but kept a firm eye on the box as the boys talked.

"…but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…" Honda went on.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Jounouchi asked, but yelped when he saw the box was missing.

Yuugi yelped as well, looking around for the box and the three boys looked over to find the golden box was sitting on the desk the new student was sitting at.

"H-Hey, how'd you get the box?" Jounouchi asked.

The brunette girl from earlier on that day walked into the class room since she had heard a ruckus before and wanted to check and make sure everything was fine.

"You guys were too busy that you didn't see me walk over and take it. The box doesn't belong to you and as for being a man; you aren't one, so how can you teach Motou-kun to become one?" Daisuke smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jounouchi glared at the girl as he raised a fist.

"You aren't thinking about hitting a girl are you?" The brunette female asked sharply with a glare.

Jumping, everyone turned around to see the brunette and Yuugi smiled at the sight of her.

"Anzu-chan." He greeted.

"Please, as if he could hit me. He may talk big, but under it all he's a child." Daisuke said as she stood up with the box in her hands and handed it over to Yuugi who took it with a smile.

"What did you say?!" Jounouchi asked.

"She said the truth. Now, if you two are just going to cause trouble, then leave now!" Anzu pointed to the door.

The blue haired girl was about to walk into the room when she heard this and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Miho-chan." Honda turned to her with a blush.

"Sorry! That wasn't directed to you, Miho." Anzu apologized.

"I was surprised! There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…" Miho sighed sadly.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Honda insisted.

"Ah wait! I'm going too!" Jounouchi said.

The two boys then ran out of the room and down the hall while Anzu and Daisuke watched them with glares.

"Man! Those guys!" Anzu growled.

"They're pretty scared of you. I'm impressed." Daisuke chuckled lightly.

"Sorry if they bothered you. They won't do it again, I hope. If they do, then come to me and I'll help." Anzu smiled down at the girl.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle myself." Daisuke nodded.

"Anzu, are you coming?" Miho asked.

"Ah!" Anzu nodded at her, then turned back to the two shorter students.

"Yuugi, it was nice to see you again. Hope to talk to you two soon." Anzu waved as she then followed Miho out.

"Thanks for before, Daisuke-chan." Yuugi smiled at the girl.

"It's fine. I could tell the box meant a lot to you and I don't like violence that much either." Daisuke said as she returned to her seat, Yuugi following her eagerly.

"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad a guy…and neither is Honda-kun." Yuugi insisted.

"Whatever you say. By the way, what is this?" Daisuke pointed to the box.

"Oh right! Daisuke-chan, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." The tri haired boy smiled eagerly as he lifted the cover off of the box.

"Okay, sounds fun." The girl agreed.

Once he opened the box, the girl gasped in awe at the sight of the gold puzzle pieces that seemed to be glowing in the light.

"Wow, what are these?" She asked in awe as she picked up a piece.

It felt like actual gold and was warm to the touch.

"It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it, so I don't know what its shape is yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't." Yuugi smiled.

"Cool!" Daisuke commented as her eyes sparkled with awe.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin; it's a very rare puzzle." Yuugi spoke.

"Egypt?" Daisuke asked as she leaned forward, entranced by the story.

"Well, look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here. 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.' Ha ha! Yeah, I said too much! Eh… You must think I'm dumb. I see it in your eyes." Yuugi grinned nervously.

"Mm-mm. No way. This sounds great. So what did you wish for? I mean, you have one don't you?" Daisuke asked in excitement.

"Yes, but this is much definitely, definitely, definitely a secret, okay?" Yuugi gave a playful wink.

Daisuke smiled at him as she leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, do you know what I'd wish for?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Turning her head to look at him, she gave a cute smile as her large Bambi eyes closed.

"I'd wish…for a friend." She giggled.

This surprised him at the confession, but it also made him smile softly at her.

(End of the day…)

The sun was setting as Daisuke and Yuugi walked out of the school together, the girl being curious at the sight of the group of burly students who were kicking and punching the air.

They were reciting rules and such as a male with long dark green hair watched them with stern eyes, ones that a drill sergeant would have.

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked.

"The Public Moral guys. They enforce the rules. Let's go before they notice us." Yuugi whispered as he tried to pull the girl away.

"Wait a moment you!" A booming voice called.

Both teenagers jumped in shock at being called out.

"You're Motou Yuugi-kun and Motomiya Daisuke-chan right?" An older student asked as he walked over.

This boy was the green haired drill sergeant and he gave off a dark aura that made the girl glare at him as he drew nearer.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"Actually I want to ask you something. You…have the class students been bullying you?" The green haired male smirked.

"Nothing like that's happened to us!" Yuugi yelped.

"Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yuugi-kun and Daisuke-chan. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." The male said.

"You don't have to. We can handle ourselves. Please stay out of our business." Daisuke gave a sharp look to the red eyed male before she grabbed Yuugi's wrist and started carting him off.

"What the heck was that? What a weirdo." Yuugi whispered.

"Weirdo? There's something wrong with his head! I don't trust him." Daisuke huffed.

Yuugi kept quiet as they walked along, both going in the same direction which the boy found curious.

"Daisuke-chan, do you live around here?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I do. My sister and I moved in across the street from some place called the Kame Game." She informed making him smile.

"That's where I live!" He said making her look at him curiously.

"Oh, that's the game shop you were talking about?" She asked.

"Mm-hm. This is great. Now we can walk to school and home together all the time." Yuugi chirped cheerfully.

This made Daisuke blush lightly at how enthusiastic he was to spend time with her and it also made her curious as to why he would want to.

"Um, sure. Sounds like fun." She gave a tiny grin for him.

They then continued along down the sidewalk until they arrived in their neighborhood, finding the Kame Game shop while across the street was a white two story house with a black roof.

"See ya tomorrow, Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi waved to the girl as he ran off towards his home.

"Bye, Motou-kun!" Daisuke waved as she walked off to her house.

Placing her hand on the door, she found it was locked, so she pulled out her house key and unlocked the door, then pushed it open.

"Jun, are you here?" She called closing the door behind her.

There was no answer, so she walked into the kitchen that was painted a cream color and set her backpack down on the floor beside the table.

On the silver colored fridge she found a note and picked it up from under the magnet, reading it.

"Daisuke, I'm going job hunting. If I'm not home by the time you get to the house, then it means I got a job. Cook dinner for us please. Love, Jun." She read.

Setting the note down, Daisuke then went off to her room with her bag to get changed and then she would search for what was in the freezer or cupboards to cook.

Entering her room, she found a lump sleeping on her bed under the black blanket with ruby colored rose designs and she threw her bag on the lump making it groan.

"Get up, V-Mon." She said and then started to undress.

Yawning was heard as the figure under the blanket moved and the sheet fell off to reveal a two foot tall blue and white dragon with red eyes and yellow V shaped marks under her eyes and on her forehead.

"Welcome home, Daisuke." The dragon greeted.

"Hey. So, Jun is going to be home late. What do you want for dinner?" The girl asked.

She was changed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top, a gold pendant around her neck with a white gemstone plate with a marking inscribed on it.

It was her Tag and Crest of Miracles that she had gotten when she was younger.

All of the Digidestineds were given Crests by Azulongmon as a way to protect them from the evil of humanity.

Inoue Miyako had been given the Crest of Compassion, Hida Iori had gotten the Crest of Trust and Daisuke was given the Crest of Miracles.

Jumping out of bed, V-Mon stretched her arms out with a smile on her face.

"How about some ramen?" She requested.

"Whatever you want, girl. Come on, let's go." Daisuke smiled.

Going downstairs, V-Mon sat at the table as she watched Daisuke work in the kitchen, cooking the noodles and stirring the broth for the ramen.

V-Mon let her head rest on the table as she thought over what had brought her, Daisuke and the girl's sister to Domino City and away from Odaiba.

There was a fire in Mr. and Mrs. Motomiyas' office building due to faulty wires and the parents had died, so Jun had to go to court to fight for her sister to live with her.

Finding a deed to a house in Domino that was left to them by their grandmother in their mother's safety deposit box was sheer luck, so they moved to start a new life and so Jun could get a job to support herself and Daisuke.

The sisters didn't want to leave their friends, but they had to in order to live new lives and be happier since their apartment was filled with the memories of their parents that would make them depressed.

V-Mon's ears twitched when she heard the front door open and knew it was Jun that was coming home.

"Daisuke, I'm home!" The young adult called.

"In the kitchen!" Daisuke called back.

The magenta haired 19 year old woman walked into the room, smiling at her sister and the dragon as she took in the scent of the ramen.

"Smells great." Jun complimented as she set her purse down.

"Thanks. So, did you get a job?" Daisuke asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. I'm the desk assistant at an elementary school. The principal and secretary were very kind." Jun said as she sat down in her seat.

Sighing in relief about this, Daisuke turned the stove off and brought the food over to the set table and she then took her seat.

The three females then filled their plates with the noodles and clasped their hands together as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes, sending a silent prayer of thanks for their meal.

(The next day…)

When Daisuke had walked to school with Yuugi (V-Mon hid in her schoolbag as they went to school) the two teenagers were talking and laughing as they walked along.

V-Mon was happy when she saw her partner making a new friend as they spent the day together, Daisuke even helping Yuugi work on piecing together the puzzle.

"Yuugi-kun, Daisuke-chan, come with me." Ushio said as he walked up to the duo.

They were outside enjoying the day at lunch time when the male walked up to them with a cruel glint in his eyes that put them on edge.

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see us?" Yuugi asked.

He was following after the male as he walked to the back of the school, so Daisuke followed them since she didn't trust the man.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio said.

"What does that mean?" Daisuke demanded.

When they reached the back of the school, Daisuke and Yuugi gasped in horror when they saw a group of Ushio's 'minions' standing behind two bodies that were slumped together against the building, beaten up.

"I-It hurts!" Honda gasped out through a busted lip.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi yelled as he ran over.

Ushio held out his arm, stopping the tri haired boy from going any further.

"What do you think, Yuugi-kun?" Ushio asked.

"What is this?" Daisuke demanded with her fists clenched.

"I told you both, Daisuke-chan. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." Ushio informed.

"This isn't punishment. It's harassment. And we didn't ask for your help. If I remember correctly, I told you to screw off!" Daisuke yelled.

"Daisuke-chan is right. This is too horrible! Are you okay, Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?" Yuugi asked as he kneeled in front of the two injured boys.

"Yuugi… Damn you…are you satisfied?" Jounouchi rasped as he looked up through his bangs at the tri haired boy.

"You're wrong. Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?" Yuugi asked in shock.

Ushio then stepped up and pushed Yuugi to the ground and away from the two injured boys.

"Move Yuugi! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio said with a smirk as he then kicked Jounouchi in the chest making the boy gag.

Yuugi watched this in horror while Daisuke began to shake in pure rage at the sight.

"Stop it!" Yuugi yelled as he ran in front of Jounouchi and Honda, arms held up to shield them.

"Well, well, Yuugi-kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Uhio told the boy.

"Do you think…I can do that to my friends?!" Yuugi asked.

Jounouchi gasped in surprise from the boy's words.

"Friends?" He whispered.

Ushio laughed mockingly at that.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you." Ushio sneered.

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man." Yuugi continued to defend, surprising the blond even more.

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way Yuugi-kun, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20 000 yen. (About 200 dollars.)" Ushio smirked.

"20 000 yen?!" Yuugi gasped.

"No way in hell!" Daisuke yelled, anger and venom coating her words.

Everyone turned to the girl in surprise as her dark chocolate eyes seemed to be simmering in rage and tinted red as she stormed over.

"We never asked for your services. Therefore, we don't have to pay you. Stay the hell away from us or I swear I'll call the authorities on you." She glared.

Jounouchi and Honda both pushed themselves up and started to walk off, Yuugi clinging to the girl's blazer in worry for her.

Ushio was crazy and the amethyst eyed boy had a feeling the larger male wouldn't mind hitting a girl, in fact, he probably would enjoy it.

Whirling around, Daisuke started to storm off, Yuugi almost tripping as he tried to keep up with her.

As they wandered off to the other side of the school, Daisuke quickly turned to the wall and punched it, wincing at the feeling of her knuckles cracking and the stone wall cutting into her skin.

Yuugi gasped in fright for the girl as she punched the wall, her breathing irregular as she pulled her hand away and looked it over, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Daisuke-chan…" Yuugi gasped lightly.

"I hate those kinds of people. They just make me so mad that I want to hit something." She whispered as she cradled her bleeding hand to her chest.

Frowning sadly at the girl, Yuugi took her hand and held it, checking it over to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I don't like them either. Come on, let's go to the nurse." He said.

Looking at him, she wiped away her tears and nodded as she let him lead her off into the school to have her injured hand cleaned and wrapped.

(At home…)

"WHAT?!" Jun shrieked in anger.

After she got home, Daisuke changed her clothing to simple jeans and a black tank top while V-Mon told the magenta haired woman what had happened at school that day.

"Mm-hm. I thought for sure Daisuke would've beaten the ugly bastard into the pavement, but she didn't. She kept her anger in check and didn't try to punch anyone. But, she did punch a wall." V-Mon sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm proud of you, imoto (little sister). You didn't start a fight. That shows how mature you're getting." Jun smiled at the girl who was staring out her window.

"Yeah, but how will Motou-kun deal with this? He's so sweet and innocent…" Daisuke frowned in worry as she stared at the Kame Game shop across the street.

Jun's eyes narrowed sadly, but there was a happy twinkle in her eyes at the fact that her sister had found a new friend she cared about.

Walking over to her sister, Jun placed her hands on the girl's shoulders making dark chocolate eyes look up into their matching pair, only Jun's were more narrowed and sharp around the edges like a cat's eyes.

"With a friend like you, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine." Jun smiled.

Nodding at this, Daisuke looked down at her right hand, her knuckles being bandaged properly.

V-Mon's ears twitched as she looked out the window and saw Yuugi run out of his house and down the street towards the school.

For some odd reason, this made the dragon's stomach turn as she felt concern for the boy in case Ushio was still at the school.

"Um, Daisuke, don't panic." V-Mon spoke up.

The sisters glanced over at the dragon curiously.

"V-Mon, what's wrong?" Jun asked.

V-Mon chuckled nervously at the 19 year old who was dressed in a red sundress, her hands on her hips as she gave the dragon a stern look a mother would give to her naughty child.

"Uh, Yuugi might have…run outside. Towards the school. Where that psycho could possibly be waiting to attack him." V-Mon muttered.

It was silent as the two humans took in those words, eyes going wide in shock.

Quickly shooting up to her feet, Daisuke grabbed her D-3 and clipped it to her jeans while her D-Terminal was in her pocket.

Running to the door, she shoved her white sneakers on her feet while V-Mon and Jun ran over to her.

"Daisuke, where are you going?" Jun asked.

"I need to help Motou-kun. I can't let that creep hurt him." Daisuke announced.

"I'm going with you. If he tries to hurt you, I can evolve and scare him off." V-Mon said with her fists clenched.

Smiling at her partner, Daisuke threw the door open as V-Mon jumped on her back, clinging to the girl's shoulders.

Jun leaned against the doorframe as she watched her younger sister running off to help her friends and she sighed.

"Well, looks like she'll be getting into a fight after all. I swear, if that son of a bitch hurts my baby sister, I'll tear him apart!" Jun growled as she punched her right fist into her left palm.

As Daisuke ran towards the school, panic was filling her, images of Yuugi crying in pain and fear as bruises and blood coated his battered body while Ushio stood above him laughing cruelly filled her mind.

She couldn't believe that she found someone to care about so fast, but she did so she wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

When she finally made it to the school, she ran to the back where she was sure she'd find them and sure enough, there was Ushio and Yuugi.

Something that surprised her though was that Jounouchi and Honda were both there as well and the blond was kneeling in front of Yuugi who was beaten up and on the ground.

"Motou-kun!" Daisuke cried out as she ran over making the boys all look at her.

She kneeled down in front of her friend and brushed his bangs out of his face seeing the tears that were seeping from his closed eyes.

"I…asked the puzzle…for some true friends." Yuugi confessed making tears spring to the child of Miracles' eyes.

Jounouchi then pulled out a piece of the puzzle from his pocket and placed it in Yuugi's hand while the puzzle lay on the ground.

"Ushio-san! Up until now, I've respected you. But…I can't just let this stand!" Honda declared as Jounouchi stood up beside him.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio sneered.

Both males charged at him while Daisuke tended to Yuugi, pulling him up onto her lap.

"Motou-kun, wake up. Please, open your eyes." She begged as she shook his shoulder.

"Daisuke, he looks pretty bad." V-Mon observed.

Ushio then punched Jounouchi in the face while he lifted his leg up behind him and kicked Honda in the stomach.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio laughed mockingly.

He then walked over to Yuugi, but Daisuke leaned the upper half of her body over the boy to protect him and sent a glare up at the brute.

"Don't you dare touch him you creep!" She yelled.

"Eh, you just don't listen, Daisuke-chan." Ushio smirked.

His arm shot out and he grabbed Daisuke by the hair, pulling her up until her feet were off the ground and she cried out from the pain in her head and felt some strands of hair being ripped out from her scalp.

Kicking her legs out, her foot hit Ushio in the face and kicked his nose making it bleed and he threw the girl into a wall as V-Mon snarled at the brute who laughed.

Yuugi then heard the noise and stared over at the three injured teenagers and he gasped in shock at them being harmed.

Thankfully, Daisuke was still conscious but was moaning in pain as she glared at the brute who was walking away laughing.

Yuugi felt tears in his eyes, but then he noticed that the last piece of the puzzle, the Eye of Horus, was in his hand and he looked over at the puzzle that was on the ground beside him.

Weakly, he reached over and inserted the Eye in its place and the puzzle began to glow which caught the attention of Daisuke as she looked over.

A beam of light hit Yuugi's forehead as the Eye of Horus took form on his forehead and then his shadow seemed to grow on the building behind him.

Light shone around as the wind blew and Yuugi seemed to grow while his eyes became tinted with red as he stood up and his bangs even seemed to spike up.

"Mo-Motou-kun?" Daisuke asked as she stared in awe at the transformation.

"So… It's game time." Yuugi said in a deeper voice.

Ushio then turned to face the newly confident Yuugi and Daisuke pushed herself up as V-Mon ran over to her.

Just then, a building appeared under the duo of Miracles and they noticed that Ushio was hanging from a rope attached to the building and Yuugi was standing beside the mahogany haired girl.

"What are you?! Bastard! Yuugi!" Ushio cursed.

"Yo! Ushio-san. I've got what you want right here." Yuui smirked.

"What?! You got the money? So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry up and hand it over." Ushio demanded.

"How boring, just handing it over." Yuugi commented.

"Motou-kun, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry, Daisuke-hime. Everything will be fine." Yuugi winked at her.

A blush unwillingly found its way on her face as she looked at the male, wondering why he had changed so much.

"What?!" Ushio asked.

"How about it? Have a little game with me." Yuugi smirked.

"Game?!" Ushio repeated.

"Game?" Daisuke asked confused.

"I think he's lost it." V-Mon's stated.

"But it's no ordinary game… It's a Yami Game." Yuugi said as his eyes glowed red.

"Ha! Interesting. I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!" he declared.

"Impressive, Ushio-san. Here we go." Yuugi then hopped off the building, revealing he had a rope tied around his waist.

As he fell, he also revealed a line-up of cards on the side of the building.

"The rules are simple. Flip over these cards, person goes up by value on the card… The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize." Yuugi explained.

"Alright, I got it! Then I'll start! 10 of diamonds! Well, Yuugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio said as he counted when he climbed up.

"Oh, this isn't good. Not good at all." Daisuke said as she stared down at the males.

"Wanna fly away now?" V-Mon asked.

"…No, let's see how this plays out." Daisuke relented.

"I've got 10." Yuugi showed off his card and started climbing.

Every time Yuugi would climb further, the duo of Miracles cheered, but when Ushio climbed up they jeered and yelled 'Boo!' at the cruel male.

Soon enough, Yuugi was also one more step away from winning while Ushio was all the way at the bottom, boiling in anger.

"What's the matter, Ushio-san? Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top." Yuugi said as he sent a wink over at Daisuke.

"Shut up! The next card I pick will turn this around! J-Joker…" Ushio stared in shock at his card.

"Too bad, Ushio-san. Joker is a miss. My turn." Yuugi said.

"What?! Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio accused.

"He has no reason to be mad. He basically did the same thing to Yuugi." V-Mon frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Ace of Diamonds. Victory is mine." Yuugi showed off the card making the females cheer.

"Shut up!" Ushio yelled as he started climbing.

"Breaking the rules? If you do that, you'll face something terrible." Yuugi told him.

"Quiet!" Ushio yelled as he threw a punch at the male, but Yuugi dodged.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yuugi said.

"Fall!" Ushio yelled as he snapped Yuugi's rope and the tri colored boy fell.

"No! Motou-kun!" Daisuke yelled in horror.

V-Mon hissed as she held her arms out protectively in front of her human, preparing to attack if the brute came near them.

"I did it!" Ushio laughed as he reached for the money, but was stunned to see it was a deck of cards.

"What is this?! It's not money!" Ushio said.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." Yuugi said as he appeared behind Daisuke and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Startled, she turned to see that the Eye of Horus was glowing gold on his forehead as Ushio fell back off of the building.

"The Yami Game shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed." Yuugi said.

In the water below, a monster burst out of the water and swallowed the man up as he screamed.

The scenery then returned to normal and Daisuke looked back at Yuugi to see him smiling down at her.

"Motou-kun… No, you aren't Motou-kun. Who are you?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, my princess." He grinned at her and then closed his eyes as he was covered in light and transformed back into Yuugi.

V-Mon quickly jumped into Daisuke's arms, pretending to be a stuffed animal before Yuugi saw her.

"Huh? Daisuke-chan? What happened?" He asked looking dazed.

"Um, I'm not sure." She answered as she looked around.

What had just happened here?

(The next day…)

Yuugi and Daisuke then walked into school to hear people speaking about Ushio being hospitalized due to being scared to death.

"My treasure." Yuugi laughed as he stared fondly at the puzzle he wore around his neck.

"It looks great on you." Daisuke smiled making him blush.

"Yo Yuugi, Daisuke." Jounouchi greeted as he stepped out from a hallway.

"Jounouchi-kun. Good morning." Yuugi greeted.

"Yo." Daisuke ginned.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see? Heh heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you." Jounouchi grinned.

"You can see it but you can't?" Yuugi asked.

"That sounds familiar…" Daisuke commented as she thought back to the puzzle's quiz.

"It's friendship. We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself, right?" Jounouchi smiled.

Yuugi smiled happily with tears in his eyes and a blush while Daisuke swelled with pride at her two digi mentals being mentioned.

"Yeah!" Yuugi nodded.

"That's really wise. I'm impressed." Daisuke smiled sweetly.

Jounouchi then got flustered over the things he said and turned away.

"So… Class is starting!" He then ran down the hall, one of his shoes flying off.

"Jounouchi-kun, you dropped your shoe!" Yuugi called as he picked it up and chased after him.

"Hey, stop running! Wait for me!" Daisuke called as she chased after them.

To be continued…


	2. Devil Gamer Trap From Hell

"Devil Gamer; Trap from Hell"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A few days later Anzu, Honda, Miho and Jounouchi started spending time with Yuugi and Daisuke much to their surprise and delight.

Finally, Daisuke had decided to tell her sister what had happened with Yuugi and Ushio making the magenta haired woman stare at her sister in surprise from across the kitchen table.

"He's being possessed by a spirit who uses dark magic? That's strange. I think you should watch yourself when you're around him." Jun frowned in worry.

The woman was dressed in a black skirt with a white blouse on top and had brushed her hair up into a ponytail to hold the long spikey hair back.

"I know, but Motou-kun is still my friend. Sure, he has a darker half, but he's still my friend. I won't just abandon him because of it." Daisuke said.

Chibimon was eating her breakfast as she watched the two girls get ready for the day.

They were still confused about why Yuugi had gone through that strange transformation and became a different person.

Daisuke had been thinking over a name to call this alter ego of Yuugi's since she knew they weren't the same person and remembered how the male seemed to be obsessed with Yami Game.

In the end, she decided to dub this Other Yuugi as Yami.

"Oh, by the way, be careful. The news said that a convict escaped prison, so keep Chibimon with you at all times. Understand?" Jun pointed at her sister with a stern look.

"Got it. Hop in, Chibimon. We have to pick up Motou-kun." Daisuke held her open backpack to the dragon.

"Okay!" Chibimon stood up and jumped into the bag.

Walking over to her sister, Jun kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house, her purse slung over her shoulder.

Placing the empty dishes in the sink, the teenager quickly rinsed them and then washed them before running out the door, locking it behind her.

She then ran across the street over to the Kame Game shop and walked inside, searching for her tri colored hair friends.

"Motou-kun?" She called.

A short old man then walked up to the front desk of the shop when he spotted the girl and smiled at her.

"Ah, hello! You must be Daisuke-chan! Yuugi talks about you a lot." The man smiled.

He had a mustache and had the same spikey hair style as Yuugi, only it was gray while his eyes were the same color as his grandson's.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Motomiya Daisuke." She greeted with a smile.

The man laughed in good nature as the girl walked up to the desk, her eyes roaming around the toy shop in wonder.

She had the same innocence and joy in her eyes that his grandson had and it warmed his heart to know that Yuugi had made friends with someone similar to him.

"Hello, Daisuke-chan. I am Motou Sugoroku, but feel free to call me Gramps or Grandpa. It's nice to finally meet you. Why are you here this early?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, Motou-kun and I have been walking to school lately. My sister and I live across the street. See?" Daisuke pointed to the house.

Sugoroku nodded at that as he then turned his attention to the hallway behind him where the kitchen was located.

"Yuugi, hurry! Your girlfriend is waiting on you!" The man called cheerfully.

There was a squeak from the boy and clattering which sounded like tableware being thrown into a sink as Yuugi rushed out with his backpack dragging on the floor.

"Sorry, Daisuke-chan!" He gave a shy smile with a small blush.

What confused Daisuke was that the boy didn't deny Sugoroku's accusation of them being a couple and the old man took notice of this, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

"It's okay. Come on. We don't want to be late. It was nice meeting you, Gramps!" The mahogany haired girl smiled at Sugoroku.

"Come back as much as you want, Daisuke-chan!" He called.

"See you later, Grandpa!" Yuugi waved as he and his friend walked out of the shop.

"So, how did you like my grandpa?" Yuugi asked as they walked down the street.

"He seemed like a nice guy. So, you still have your puzzle with you?" The girl noted.

The boy nodded eagerly as he looked down at the puzzle around his neck, happiness filling him when he thinks of the good luck it had brought him.

If it hadn't been for the puzzle, then he never would have spoken to Daisuke and then Jounouchi, Anzu, Miho and Honda wouldn't have become friends with him.

"I decided to wear it every day from now on." He announced.

"It looks good on you. I just hope nothing bad happens to it. Like you lose it or someone steals it." The girl commented.

"That won't happen. You worry too much." Yuugi chuckled lightly.

"We're friends. It's in the job description." Daisuke joked making the tri colored boy beam at her words.

He had never had someone say something like that to him before and he couldn't help but feel pure happiness at finally having a real friend to spend time with hand to look out for him.

(At school…)

"All done, all done!" Jounouchi stretched as he yawned when the bell signaled the end of the day.

A smiling Yuugi and tired looking Daisuke then started to walk by his desk, so Jounouchi called out to the duo to stop them from leaving.

"Hey, Yuugi, Daisuke. Where should we go on the way home?" The blond asked.

"How about that restaurant that opened up?" Daisuke suggested.

Anzu heard this and tensed up as she looked over at the group, listening in on their conversation.

"Ah, you mean Burger World. I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are." Yuugi explained.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Honda called as he walked up to them.

"Ah! The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead became a janitor, Honda-kun." Jounouchi teased.

"Not janitor, Beautification club! Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!" Honda scolded.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Miho cheered as she ran over, her violet eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's go!" Honda cheered making Jounouchi and Daisuke roll their eyes.

Honda would probably jump off a bridge if Miho thought it was cool.

"Hey, you…" Jounouchi muttered at the brunette's sudden change of heart.

"H-Hold on, everyone…" Anzu called making everyone turn to her.

"Did you say Burger World?" She asked with a strained smile.

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yuugi asked happily which made Daisuke frown suddenly at the cute smile he gave the brunette.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!" Anzu stressed as she moved her arms around wildly.

Everyone stared at her confused and a bit surprised at her sudden change of attitude.

"Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?" Anzu reminded.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Yuugi said.

"You're scared? You got no guts." Jounouchi commented.

"Um, but, he's big and scary…" Yuugi whimpered.

"I heard he had a pistol! How scary!" Miho whined.

"My sister told me this morning. She was worried. I hope she gets home alright." Daisuke frowned in worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he left town by now. Why would a criminal want to stay in a small place like this?" Honda shrugged.

Suddenly, the group noticed that Anzu had walked out of the classroom and they grew suspicious of her sudden behaviour.

"But you know, Yuugi…hasn't Anzu been weird lately?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together." Yuugi commented which made Daisuke look at him.

They used to walk home together?

Since when?

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl…is doing 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked making Miho gasp with a look of horror while Yuugi appeared embarrassed and outraged.

Jounouchi was suddenly hit over the head by an enraged Daisuke who didn't appear too pleased by what he had said.

"Don't say stupid things like that." She glared at the blond who was holding his sore head.

"Yeah, what are you saying, Jounouchi?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Honda yelled at Jounouchi.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do something like that!" Yuugi defended the tall brunette female.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red. Could you be…?" Jounouchi trailed off with a mischievous grin.

Daisuke didn't like the implications that Jounouchi was making and she growled lowly under her breath while Miho looked troubled as she thought about Anzu.

"No, that's not it!" Yuugi denied with a red face.

Miho then ran out of the room when Honda and Jounouchi started teasing Yuugi while Daisuke was bubbling over in anger and she left the room as well.

Chibimon poked her head out of the school bag to see her partner had an annoyed look on her face as she stormed down the hallway, eager to get home.

"Daisuke, you okay?" The baby dragon asked.

"No!" The girl snapped.

Stopping at the stairs, the girl took in a deep breath to calm herself down as she then looked back at Chibimon who was staring at her with wide scarlet eyes.

"Sorry, Chibimon. I just don't like hearing the teasing." Daisuke apologized.

"That's okay. I know you're only upset because you really like Yuugi." The baby dragon sang cheerfully.

Hearing that, the mahogany haired girl blushed as she remembered the kind smiles that Yuugi gave her and the flirtatious looks Yami sent her way a few days ago.

She wondered if Yuugi would look exactly like Yami when he got older and she shook the thought from her mind.

"That isn't true." Daisuke denied as she continued down the stairs.

Chibimon just smirked as she hid back inside the school bag, mentally singing that Daisuke and Yuugi liked each other.

(The next day…)

It was the end of the day and the group was standing around Jounouchi's desk as he told them about a new video game he had played.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it." he told them.

"Okay." Yuugi agreed.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" The blue haired girl cheered.

"Miho." Anzu called from the doorway making the bluenette look over at the girl.

"Ah, that's right… Sorry, I can't today." Miho apologized.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho." Anzu said as the two girls left the room.

"See you!" Miho called to the group who stared after them in confusion.

"H-Huh? Miho-chan?" Honda asked.

"That's strange." Daisuke blinked curiously.

"So, Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming." Jounouchi commented.

"J-Jounouchi! You bastard! Miho-chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else I will cut your guts out!" Honda threatened taking great offense to the girl he liked being accused of such filth.

"Yeah, Jounouchi-kun, that's pretty rude." Yuugi admonished.

"What makes you think they're even doing something like that?" Daisuke placed her hands on her hips.

"You guys are naïve. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it? The stami-ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Jounouchi concluded.

Everyone stared at the blond in disbelief for his reasoning.

He thought that Anzu and Miho were selling their bodies because they were acting secretive and had more money?

Daisuke then whacked Jounouchi over the head making him yelp at the sudden violence from the shorter girl.

"I thought you didn't like violence." He growled as he rubbed his head.

"I don't like perverted idiots either." She retorted.

(At home…)

Jun stared at her sister in shock at what the girl had told her and sighed as she set the bowl of rice she was eating down on the table.

"Dating for hire? Jounouchi seriously thinks Anzu and Miho would do that?" The magenta haired woman asked.

"Yes. Can you believe that?" Daisuke frowned as she stuffed some fried shrimp into her mouth.

"What is date for hire anyway?" V-Mon asked.

The two sisters were silent at that, both unsure of what to do or say to explain this to the female dragon.

V-Mon looked between the sisters, curious as to what was wrong and why everyone was making such a deal with this.

"Um, dating for hire is…basically…prostitution." Jun told her.

"Oh." V-Mon nodded in understanding.

Her eyes then went wide as Jounouchi's words filled her mind.

"How dare that pervert accuse them of that?!" She snarled.

Jun chuckled lightly as Daisuke continued eating her food, her thoughts going back to what she had seen Yami do to Ushio.

She wondered what a Yami Game was and what the purpose of it was.

Also, when would she see him again to get some answers from him?

Seeing her sister lost in thought, Jun placed her hand on top of her sister's making the girl look up at her.

"You okay?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…wonder what this Yami guy has to do with Motou-kun." Daisuke sighed.

Sitting back in her seat, Jun thought over past events and wondered how the other Digidestineds would deal with a boy who had Darkness inside of him.

Would they have become friends with him or would they have shunned him like they had Ichijouji Ken after Chimeramon was defeated?

"Who knows? But I'm sure you'll see him again since you and Yuugi are always together." Jun told her.

"Oh yeah. After all, you're Yami's princess." V-Mon teased making the girl blush when she remembered the name Yami had called her.

"Princess?" Jun blinked at that.

"V-Mon, shut up!" Daisuke pouted making the dragon giggle.

(The next day…)

Jounouchi stretched as the final bell rang while Yuugi and Daisuke both stood up from their desks.

"Done! Hey Honda, been a while since we played basketball." The blond said to his brunette friend.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go, Miho-chan." Honda smiled at the bluenette.

"Okay." Miho nodded.

Honda, Miho and Anzu then walked out of the room while Daisuke, Yuugi and Jounouchi watched them go curiously.

"Alright, now I'm suspicious." The mahogany haired girl frowned.

"Hey… You're not going to say that Honda-kun is dating for money too, are you?" Yuugi asked the blond.

"No! That's impossible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously." Jounouchi said.

"Those three have been acting strangely." Yuugi noted.

"Ugh, that's it! I've had it. Let's just go ask them what's going on." Daisuke said as she ran out of the room.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi gasped as he chased after the girl.

"Yeah, let's spy on them!" Jounouchi smiled as he followed the short duo.

Running out of the school, the trio hid as they watched Anzu, Miho and Honda walk off.

Anzu suddenly stopped and she turned around, sensing someone behind her but the trio quickly hid themselves and seeing no one there, the brunette female continued on her way.

"Man, that Anzu is perspective." Jounouchi commented as he, Yuugi and Daisuke poked their heads out from behind the building wall.

Once safe, the trio continued to follow their secretive friends and were surprised when they saw the building they walked inside of.

"This is…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"This is Burger World!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Why?!" Yuugi questioned since Anzu had bad mouthed the restaurant.

Walking up to the restaurant, the trio stood in front of the doors that automatically slid open to reveal the secretive trio dressed in different uniforms as they struck poses and smiled.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World!" Anzu, Miho and Honda all greeted cheerfully.

The two girls wore yellow ribbons in their hair, had on lime green colored sleeveless shirts, yellow ties around their necks, and had emerald colored skirts that were held up with dark blue belts and finally, wore green shoes.

Honda was dressed in a lime green shirt with a red bow tie around his neck, emerald colored jeans and black shoes.

The two groups stared at each other in silence, the tension being uncomfortable.

"Anzu." Yuugi said in surprise.

This made the three teenaged workers turn away, embarrassment and mortification on their faces.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" Jounouchi asked.

When they didn't answer, it annoyed the blond.

"Hey, say something!" He demanded.

"Wh-What are you saying?! Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work." Honda yelled at him.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi reminded.

"It is? How stupid!" Daisuke commented.

"Don't speak of it, Jounouchi! I also-I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… However…"Honda trailed off as he started to cry.

"But…Miho wants so many things." Miho whined as she pointed to herself while Honda nodded at her words.

"Hey, hey, you guys." A male voice called making the six teenagers look over as a man approached them.

His hair was red, though it appeared to be tinted pink and his eyes were gray while he wore the same uniform as Honda.

The man smiled at the group, but Daisuke felt uneasy as he was near them and felt her Crest grow warm which made her wonder why as she lifted her hand and placed it over the necklace.

"They're customers, right? Hurry and lead them to their seats." The man, who was obviously the manager, told his workers before he walked off.

Anzu then lead Yuugi, Jounouchi and Daisuke to their seats, though she appeared to be tense and had a forced smile on her face.

Once they were seated, she walked off while Miho and Honda flitted around the restaurant, working on taking orders or clearing tables.

"H-Hey, Jounouchi-kun, Daisuke-chan. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…" Yuugi spoke up.

"Ha! Serves her right. Their fault for keeping secrets." Jounouchi stated in amusement.

"Why didn't they just tell us? They had us worrying." Daisuke sighed as she set her bag down.

Chibimon poked her head out and was happy that Jounouchi was proven wrong.

Looking over at Anzu, Yuugi blushed as he thought that she looked cute in the uniform, but then his mind pictured Daisuke wearing the uniform with the ribbon tied into a bow in her hair and his face went bright red at that thought.

"Thanks for waiting." Anzu walked over with a fake smile that sent chills up their spines.

"Anzu." Yuugi said.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Anzu said with a cruel look as she squirted ketchup all over the trio's burgers, some of the ketchup splattering onto their faces.

Looking down at their burgers, they found that the girl had written 'I won't forgive you if you blab' onto their burgers.

"Dramatic much?" Daisuke muttered under her breath as she wiped away the ketchup on her face with a napkin.

"Anzu…" Yuugi trailed off.

Anzu placed her hand on her hip as she turned to walk off which annoyed Jounouchi.

"Anzu, hey you!" He called after the brunette making her stop.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Anzu turned to the trio with a true smile on her face.

"I'm saving money, when I graduate, I'm going to America." She told them.

"America?" The boys asked.

"Why?" Daisuke blinked curiously.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh." Anzu warned as she winked at them.

"I won't laugh! Right, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, relax Anzu! We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy 10,000 of these burgers." Jounouchi grinned.

"Daisuke?" Anzu asked the silent girl.

"I think it's a great dream. I won't tell. When in New York, you can visit my friend Mimi. I'm sure you'll like her." Daisuke giggled making the brunette smile.

"But, you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop." Jounouchi teased.

"Relax, it's on me." Anzu assured as she walked off to continue her work.

After that, the trio started eating and Daisuke ate half of her burger before she quickly gave the other half to Chibimon before the boys saw her.

"Hey! Look, Yuugi, Daisuke! Something appears to be happening." Jounuchi said as he stared at the door.

Looking over at the entrance, the trio saw that Anzu, Honda, Miho and the manager were standing with a man wearing a brown jacket and a matching fedora talking.

Being curious, the trio followed after the group as they moved to the back to talk in private to hear what was going on.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho gasped loudly only for Anzu to slap a hand over her mouth in case one of the customers heard.

"So-So, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The manager asked nervously.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area." The detective explained.

"Um-Umm… What does the culprit look like?" The manager asked.

The detective then pulled out a picture of a man who had tanned skin, brown eyes and he had spikey blue hair with yellow streaks.

The man was named Tetsu the Hedgehog and the group looked out towards the customers nervously in case the man was in the building.

"Seems he's not here." Jounouchi said.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." The detective informed.

"Alright, we'll check each one." Jounouchi decided.

"How though?" Daisuke asked.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" The manager inquired.

"3 days ago, when stealing jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton that might have left a mark." The detective explained.

"If so… Let's use that." Anzu said making everyone look at her as she pointed to a basket filled with toy cars for the children meals.

Walking over, she tipped the basket over when none of the customers were looking and the cars fell to the ground, rolling away in different directions around the restaurant.

With that done, everyone went to work to collect the toy cars while also searching for the bruise on anyone's calf.

"My heart is pounding just watching!" Miho whispered to Yuugi since they weren't searching with their friends.

"Wow… Everyone's so brave." Yuugi commented as he watched Daisuke carefully look over a man's calf and quickly left with the car in her hand.

The tri haired boy was worried that something bad would happen.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table." Anzu said as she approached a man.

He was pudgy and was smoking, and the girl grabbed his legs to check for the mark discreetly while trying to make it look like all she wanted was to move his legs to the floor.

"What are you doing, you bitch?!" He snapped at her.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Daisuke glared as she stepped up beside Anzu.

Anzu wrapped her arms around Daisuke and pulled her away from the rude man as the manager ran over in case the angered man decided to get rough with the girls.

"S-Sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation." The redhead apologized.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" The smoking man yelled.

The detective then ran over and showed off his badge to the man who was shocked.

"Police?!" He gasped.

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him." The detective explained to the restaurant.

"H-Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" A stern looking woman shouted.

"Escaped convict?" An old man asked.

"Sounds interesting!" A younger man chuckled.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it. You lost the convict that escaped before too." Another man spoke up.

"That… Is true." The detective sighed, shamed by this.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jounouchi asked the man.

"Yeah… In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs." The detective explained.

Anzu perked up as an idea suddenly came to her.

"Allergy to eggs? Oh, it that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." She announced loudly for everyone to hear.

Suddenly, the man who had laughed before began to sway and looked a bit ill which the detective took notice of as he walked over to the blond man dressed in the pink jacket and wore sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Shut up! Move!" The man yelled as he tried to run away, but his wig fell off to reveal his blue hair with the yellow streaks while his glasses also fell off his face.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The detective yelled at the man.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!" Tetsu cried out fearfully.

"Fool. It was a lie." Anzu said making everyone look at her.

"What?!" Tetsu asked stunned.

"Our burger is 100% wheat flour." Anzu explained making Daisuke giggle at the girl's genius idea.

"Shit!" Tetsu cursed as he charged at the girls, but they quickly dodged as the manager was tackled and the detective quickly dove into the pile to handcuff the blue haired man.

While struggling, Tetsu noticed that a leg in front of him was showing off a bruise since the pants' leg had risen up.

"This is the bruise on the calf?! What's going on?! Anyway, no cop hit me…" Tetsu said.

As he observed the leg, something clicked in his mind.

"Wait… If there were a criminal besides myself… So that must mean, this is the culprit! It's this man!" Tetsu yelled.

"Jerk!" The detective yelled as he pulled Tetsu up.

Tetsu had a hold on the manager's shirt and it was ripped off to reveal a large tattoo on the redhead's back that looked like a spider.

"This… This tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!" Tetsu yelled.

The manager then stood up and held a gun in his hand as he ran at the girls and quickly grabbed Daisuke since she was closest to him.

"Daisuke!" Anzu gasped in fear as the girl was grabbed.

Jirou covered the girl's mouth as he held the pistol to her temple making her whine while Chibimon gasped in horror.

"If you move, she's dead." Jirou warned.

"You're…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"The Yellow Spider, Jirou?" The detective asked.

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole jewels!" Jirou smirked.

"That's right! Both times before my robberies I ate hamburgers here! He took advantage of my habit?! My burger!" Tetsu yelled dramatically.

Daisuke tried to struggle out of Jirou's hold, kicking him in the knee, but it was a weak blow since he moved his leg back.

"Knock it off, bitch!" He yelled as he pushed the barrel of the gun right in front of her face.

Chibimon was growling in anger at that and she wanted to run over to save her human, but couldn't digivolve since Daisuke didn't have her Digivice with her.

"Everyone get down!" Jirou demanded to the crowd.

Everyone did as they were told, getting to the floor so the criminal didn't turn their gun on them as well.

"Daisuke-chan…" Yuugi whispered in worry for the girl.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. Look." Jirou smirked as he used his tie to blind fold Daisuke.

The girl was glaring at him which made him scoff in amusement as he then backhanded her and she hit the ground.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi cried out.

"Shit! That bastard!" Jounouchi cursed.

Smirking in satisfaction, Jirou pulled the blind folded girl onto her feet and led her over to a booth and forced her to sit down in the seat and he sat beside her.

"So… Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." Jirou said to Yuugi.

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone moves gets this…" Jirou then lifted the gun up to the ceiling and pulled the trigger making the people jump in fear.

"Shit!" Honda cursed.

"First, bring me alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou said with a sinister tone and look.

Yuugi collected the things that Jirou wanted and fearfully walked over to the table as everyone kept their heads down with their eyes closed.

The boy was staring at Daisuke when her head perked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Motou-kun, be careful." She warned him.

"Shut up!" Jirou snarled as he slapped the girl again.

"Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi yelled in fear, but then felt anger at what he saw.

Just then, his puzzle glowed as he seemed to grow as his eyes became tinted with red, and those eyes were filled with rage as he glared at the man.

"Those who manhandle my precious Daisuke will suffer. However, I feel like letting chance decide that." He spoke in a deeper voice.

"Yami." Daisuke whispered as she recognized the voice.

Chibimon was smiling as she mentally cheered on the dark spirit to defeat the evil man.

Walking over to the table, Yami set the bottle of alcohol on the table.

"I brought it just as you wished." He said as then, he sat down across from the redhead, a smug grin on his face as he relaxed in his seat.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou demanded.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time." Yami smirked.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble nonstop." Jirou confessed as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami Game, a game where your life is at stake." Yami informed.

Daisuke knew she should feel worried about being in the middle of these games again, but at the moment, she knew that this criminal needed to be stopped.

She would let Yami do as he wanted so long as none of the innocents got hurt.

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou asked.

"Rule… Just one. And that is, of these 10 fingers… All are not to move but the one you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" Yami asked.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger." Jirou said.

This news made Daisuke mentally curse at the obvious choice and prayed that Yami knew how to stop Jirou from shooting him.

"Okay. Then I choose this finger." Yami said holding up his thumb.

Jirou started pouring himself some of the alcohol into a glass as he looked over the boy.

"When the game starts, you can do whatever you want. Just follow the rules. Okay, here goes… Game start!" Yami declared.

"With just this the game is over!" Jirou laughed as he held up his pistol.

Yami still had the smirk on his face as he pulled out a lighter and flicked the top open.

"That's right. I haven't lit my smoke yet." Jirou said as Yami moved the lighter across the table.

As he lit the lighter, the flame appeared close to the cigarette, lighting it and Jirou sucked in the nicotine before he breathed out the smoke making Yami smirk.

"Watch out…for the lighter." He said as the flame was still lit on the silver lighter.

"Do not try to move your hand." He continued as he dropped the lighter and it landed on the man's hand facing upwards.

"That's Russian Vodka you're pouring. It's 90% alcohol." Yami said since Jirou was continuing to pour the alcohol and it was spilling over the rim of the glass.

Hearing this and sensing that Jirou couldn't move, Daisuke lifted her hands up to her face and removed the blindfold off and fluttered her eyes to get used to the light again.

Looking across the table, she saw Yami sitting across from her with his arms crossed.

Seeing her looking at him, he winked at her again which confused her as she then looked at Jirou to see he was frozen in fear with the lighter still sitting on top of the hand holding the bottle.

The alcohol was also spilling over the table and fell onto the man's lap, so if he moved his hand and the lighter fell, he would be lit on fire.

"Go ahead and shoot me. The recoil will make the lighter fall. Let's go, Daisuke-hime." Yami stood as he took Daisuke's hand and pulled her into his arms.

As he pulled the girl away from the booth, Jirou set the pistol down and grabbed the lighter off of his hand holding the bottle.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules. The Yami Games are meant to expose humanity's failures and criminals." Yami explained.

The Eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead as the room seemed to have darkened around them and Jirou stared on in shock while Daisuke watched curiously.

"Those who break the rules are destined to suffer." Yami said.

"This kid is going to hell!" Jirou snarled as he pulled out his cigarette and grabbed the pistol.

"The gates of darkness have opened." Yami said calmly with a blank look.

Jirou then shot the pistol and dark flames appeared around the pistol, the flames transforming into a dragon that swallowed the man whole.

"Somebody… Anybody…Quickly! This madness…take it away!" He begged.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked over at the man to see nothing was wrong with him and assumed that he was hallucinating.

Chibimon sighed in relief when the police arrived and the two criminals were arrested, Yami still standing beside Daisuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, Yami." She smiled at him.

He blinked at the name she had given him, but he simply smiled at that as he then transformed back into Yuugi who looked at the girl in front of him.

"Huh? Daisuke-chan, what happened?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about. Motou-kun." She smiled at him as she gave him a hug making his face erupt in a blush.

Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi and Honda quickly rushed over to the duo to check on them, happy that they were safe.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Anzu asked.

"Miho was so scared!" The bluenette cried.

Walking back over to the booth that held her school bag, Daisuke picked it up and smiled down at Chibimon who stuck her head out to look over her partner to make sure she wasn't too banged up.

"Hey, Daisuke, let's get out of here!" Jounouchi called over to the girl.

"Coming!" She called as she walked over to her friends.

Together, the group then walked outside of the restaurant to see the crowd that had gathered as Jirou and Tetsu were escorted into the police cars.

"Daisuke!" Someone called.

Looking out to the crowd, Daisuke found Jun was behind the police tape and the girl ran over to her sister.

"Jun!" She called.

Once her sister was close enough, Jun pulled her into a hug and held her closely, relieved that she was safe while the rest of Daisuke's friends watched.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jun asked as she looked her sister over.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Daisuke assured.

"Yeah, Yami arrived and saved the day." Chibimon told her.

"He did? Hmm, it seems that he only arrives when there's danger. Anyway, are you sure you're fine?" Jun asked her sister as the group walked over.

"I'm fine!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Seeing her friends walk over, Daisuke smiled at them.

"Everyone, this is my big sister, Jun." She introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet everyone. Daisuke's told me all about you." The magenta haired woman smiled at the group.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." Anzu bowed politely along with Miho who grinned cheerfully.

"Um, Motomiya-san, why did you come here?" Honda asked.

"Oh, I had a feeling that Daisuke was in trouble. She wasn't at home when I arrived, so I went off to go find her. Thank you for taking care of her." Jun smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Jounouchi blushed.

Jun nodded as the paramedics came over to check on the group to make sure they weren't hurt and then Jun took Daisuke and Yuugi home.

To be continued…


	3. It Has Come the Strongest Monster

"It Has Come; the Strongest Monster!"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

A few days later, Daisuke walked off into the Kame Game shop to see that there were card packs lined up on shelves.

As she walked by a shelf, she looked over the card packets in curiosity, wanting to know what they were.

"Ah, Daisuke-chan, welcome back!" Sugoroku smiled as he walked out from the back of the shop.

He was holding a large box and set it down on top of the desk in front of him as he smiled at the girl.

"Hi Grandpa, what's with the cards?" Daisuke asked as she walked up to the desk.

"Oh, it's a special trading card game called Duel Monsters." He said.

"Duel Monsters?" Daisuke repeated.

"Mm-hmm. It's a game with monster, spell and trap cards. You use them to win duels with other people." Sugoroku explained.

"It sounds interesting." Daisuke commented.

"What does?" Yuugi asked as he walked out from down the stairs that led up into the house.

Sugoroku turned to his grandson with a smile.

"Yuugi, I was just telling Daisuke-chan all about Duel Monsters." He informed.

Yuugi smiled happily at this as he rushed over to his friend to talk to her about his favourite game.

"Are you interested in playing? It's a really fun game, I promise you!" He assured.

"Well, I don't know how to play. How do I start?" Daisuke asked.

"You have to build a deck of the cards. There should be at least forty or so cards in your deck if you want. I'll even help you build one and then we'll play." Yuugi smiled cheerfully.

This made Daisuke smile at him too since the amethyst eyed boy's smiles were just far too infectious to not return.

She found herself nodding in agreement, hoping she would be able to play the game well.

"Okay, so, how do I know which cards to start with?" She asked.

Yuugi then perked up as a thought suddenly came to him and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards.

He looked through the cards, eyeing them slowly and stopped when he found a card that made him smile as he pulled it out of the deck.

"This one! I think this card would be perfect for Daisuke-chan!" He grinned happily.

The girl blinked at that as she looked at the card that was held out towards her and she stared at the image on the card.

"Oh, what is this?" She asked taking the card.

Her eyes went wide when she suddenly heard a female voice giggle softly as she stared at the card.

It was a monster card of a teenage girl who had long and wild blonde hair, emerald green eyes and wore a pink and blue outfit while she held a blue wand with a yellow spiral on top.

"The Black Magician Girl?" Daisuke read the name.

"Yep! She may not look very strong, but she really is. You just need to know how to play her. I think the Black Magician Girl is a perfect match for you." Yuugi smiled with a small blush.

"And I agree with Yuugi. I'm sure you'll win many duels with that card. Now we just need to find you some more cards and teach you how to play." Sugoroku said.

Blinking her chocolate eyes at that, Daisuke looked down at the card and smiled at the female magician.

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun too." She smiled.

Black Magician Girl then seemed to have winked up at the girl which continued to stun her, but she decided to ignore it.

After all, so many strange things had been happening to her lately that she decided to not let this small thing bother her.

"Great! Come on, I'll teach you now! Maybe at school on Monday I can teach the others how to play!" Yuugi said excitedly as he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her off into the living room.

Sugoroku watched them go and he couldn't help but laugh as he watched them go, highly amused by them.

"My little Yuugi will be a man soon." He chuckled as he then started stocking the cards.

(At home...)

Sitting on her bed, Daisuke stared down at the card she held in her hand curiously, confused as to why she had been hearing things from it.

V-Mon hopped up onto the bed beside her partner, wondering what was bothering her.

"Hey, Daisuke, what's wrong? You seemed out of it ever since you came back from the game shop." V-Mon said.

"It's this card. There's something off about It." The child of Miracles frowned.

Reaching out, the dragon plucked the card from the girl's hand and held it in front of her face.

Scarlet eyes roamed over the card, taking in the magician that was smiling on the card.

"Nothing seems strange about it. Maybe this Yami Game stuff is messing with your head." V-Mon suggested as she placed the card down.

"Yeah, maybe." The mahogany haired girl sighed.

Pulling out the other five cards she had acquired from the Motou men, she looked them over and picked up the Black Magician Girl and added it to the pile.

"Anyway, it's almost time for dinner. Let's go eat." Daisuke smiled at her dragon.

"Okay! Come on, let's go!" V-Mon sang as she ran out of the room.

Standing up, Daisuke walked over to her desk that was placed beside her door and placed the deck of six cards on the table.

Staring at the blonde magician that was facing up at her, the girl shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of what she thought she heard and saw.

"I must be imagining things." The girl whispered as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, the card with the Black Magician Girl on it appeared to glow a soft blue color as giggling was then heard.

(Monday morning...)

After spending the whole weekend of learning the game of Duel Monsters from Yuugi, Daisuke was now sitting in the class room with her friends as the tri colored boy showed off the cards to Jounouchi, Miho and Anzu.

"Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Yeah. It became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too." Yuugi explained as everyone stood around his desk.

"Pretty!" Miho exclaimed as she looked over the cards that were laid out on the desk.

"There are thousands of types!" Yuugi said.

"That many?" Anzu asked.

"So...how do you play?" Jounouchi asked as he held four cards and looked them over.

"This is a card battle game. Look! The defense and attack points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on this field." Yuugi explained as everyone looked at the landscape map that was on the desk.

"Seems fun." Anzu commented.

"It is when you know how to play right." Daisuke spoke up.

"Really?! I don't like these childish games." Jounouchi folded his arms behind his head.

"You don't mean 'childish game' you mean 'game where you use your head!" Honda spoke up as he walked over.

He was wearing a white sash that said 'Strong beautification week' and had a smug look on his face from insulting his friend.

"Honda...what's that mean?!" Jounouchi stood up and walked over to the smirking brunette.

"Here we go again." Daisuke sighed making Anzu nod in agreement.

"As you heard no secret meanings here." Honda turned his head to the side smugly.

"You bastard!" The blond growled.

"By the way, what's up with the getup?" Anzu pointed at the sash.

"This? These cards are popular now right? With such a collection item there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means." Honda explained.

"Really? Over these cards?" Anzu asked.

"People do tend to go crazy over the smallest things." Daisuke pointed out.

"There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is a mania." Yuugi grinned.

"That's it! I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards!" Honda yelled in Yuugi's face.

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job right?" Jounouchi called smugly.

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty... The first step is to prevent garbage!" Honda yelled.

The teacher then stepped into the room making the students all take their seats except for Honda who didn't notice the man as he was too enthralled by his passionate speech.

"The is the beautification member's mission. However... There are few destined for this... No. I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification Week to fight that. With this, the whole nation-"

"Right, right! Mind if I interrupt?" The teacher cut the boy off from his proud speech.

Honda then looked at the teacher in surprise and moved to take his seat when the man started talking.

"Today, let's begin by introducing a transfer student." The teacher smiled.

"Another one? I just transferred here." Daisuke whispered.

Was it normal to have so many transfer students in one year?

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be. I hope it's a kid who likes games." Yuugi mused.

"Please come in." The teacher turned to the door.

The door then slid open to reveal a tall boy dressed in a pristine white uniform who had fair skin and green hair that seemed to cast a shadow on his sharp gold eyes and he held a black briefcase at his side.

"He's Kaiba Seto-kun." The teacher introduced.

"Kaiba...you mean that..." Miho trailed off with an excited smile.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu asked with a grin.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher agreed.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba smiled at his classmates.

Staring up at the new student, Daisuke couldn't help but narrow her eyes thoughtfully at him.

She didn't know if it was the way his bangs shadowed his eyes or if it was the overly polite smile he wore, but there was something about Kaiba that made her feel uneasy.

"Wonderful." Anzu smiled.

"A rich, spoiled brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi scoffed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Ah! There's a space next to Yuugi." The teacher said.

Yuugi then perked up in excitement while Daisuke grew worried as she saw Kaiba walking over to her friend who seemed to be a danger magnet.

"Hey!" Yuugi greeted.

Kaiba then looked at the ground when he spotted a card lying on the floor and he bent down to pick it up.

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" Kaiba asked as he held the card out towards the short boy.

"Thanks. Are you into games?" Yuugi asked as he took his card.

"Yeah. I love them!" Kaiba shrugged.

He then turned his gold eyes over to Daisuke who was seated on Yuugi's right and he smiled at the girl.

"Hello. And you are?" He asked.

"Motomiya Daisuke." She said simply.

"Ah? That's a strange name for a girl." He commented making her glare at him, her nose scrunching up in annoyance.

She really didn't like him!

Yuugi didn't know why, but he didn't like the way Kaiba was looking at his mahogany haired friend, it made him feel uneasy.

(After school...)

Once outside of school, Kaiba got into a fancy blue car with Yuugi and Daisuke standing at the window to speak with him.

Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi and Honda were standing by the school gates watching as some people stared at the car as they walked by.

"See you, Yuugi-kun. I'll be waiting, so definitely come." Kaiba insisted.

"I'm definitely going!" Yuugi said.

"And what about you, Daisuke-chan?" Kaiba asked the girl.

She had told him all day to not call her so informally, but the boy did not listen, so she gave up around lunch time.

"I'll come, Kaiba-kun." Daisuke nodded.

Satisfied with the answer, Kaiba nodded at his driver who then drove the car off down the street to take the young master home.

"What a great car!" Miho gushed while Jounouchi simply scoffed.

"Hey, Yuugi, Daisuke. You're getting along already?" Anzu smiled at the two teenagers.

"Kaiba-kun is going to show us his card collection." Yuugi informed.

"Kaiba-kun's house?! Miho wants to go too!" Miho exclaimed.

"Let's all go! I'm sure he'd be pleased!" Yuugi smiled.

"I doubt that." Daisuke muttered.

Suddenly, she heard that giggle again, but she had decided days ago to ignore it and hope that it would soon stop.

Maybe the Yami Games were getting to her head.

"I'm sure looking forward to it! Aren't you, Daisuke-chan?" Yuugi asked the girl.

The second she looked into those cheerful and innocent amethyst eyes, she knew she had to keep her true feelings about the Kaiba heir a secret.

She didn't want to upset Yuugi by telling the boy that she didn't like his new friend.

"Um, yeah! Can't wait!" Daisuke gave a fake smile.

"Liar." Jounouchi muttered making the girl frown as she then rammed her heel onto his foot making him groan in pain.

"Shut up." She growled under her breath to the blond who glared at her.

(Later on...)

The group then walked off to the Kaiba Mansion and stared at the large yard and the beautiful violet colored building in awe.

The mansion was the size of a museum!

There was even a fountain in the middle of the yard while there was a greenhouse off to the side and the entire yard was surrounded by a brick wall for privacy.

"Hey! Isn't there some law against an individual having such a large house?" Jounouchi frowned at the sight before them.

"Of course not!" Anzu gave him a stern look.

Honda then rode his bicycle up to the gate with Miho sitting behind him since she didn't want to walk and he was happy to do whatever she wanted.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu asked as Honda gave a tired smile.

"Hey everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in." They heard Kaiba's voice over the intercom.

The gates then opened much to their surprise and the group started the long walk to the mansion.

"Wow!" Yuugi gasped.

"It's even bigger up close!" Daisuke blinked.

As they stood on the stone steps, the oak doors were then opened and everyone gasped in wonder at the inside of the house.

Kaiba stood before them with four maids dressed in blue dresses, white aprons and wore blue ribbons in their hair.

Hanging from the ceiling above them was a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"Everyone came? I'm so pleased." Kaiba smiled pleasantly.

"What an amazing mansion!" Yuugi complimented as Kaiba led the group down the halls.

"It's no big deal." Kaiba commented.

"If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be?!" Jounouchi frowned.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly." Honda smirked.

"Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!" Jounouchi yelled as he grabbed the boy's collar.

"Hey, you guys! Can you at least act properly here?" Anzu stepped between them to force the two males apart.

"It's all right." Kaiba chuckled as he looked back at the group.

"It's more fun if it's lively." He said.

He then started walking off with Yuugi and Daisuke standing on either side of him.

"That polished pig...I dislike him more and more." Jounouchi muttered.

"Really? He's rich but not snobby, seems like a good guy!" Honda commented.

Kaiba then opened a mint green colored door and the group looked inside the same colored room and exclaimed at what was inside.

"Come, Yuugi-kun, Daisuke-chan. This is my card collection." Kaiba said.

"Wow!" Yuugi gasped.

"There are so many!" Daisuke exclaimed as she walked up to one of the walls that had the cards displayed in a large case.

The room was filled with cases that had the cards displayed behind the glass for everyone to look at.

"What are those?" Anzu asked as she spotted some trophies in the room as well.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." Kaiba explained.

"Won?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Give it up. He's way above you." Honda teased Jounouchi.

Miho then walked over to talk to Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun! Instead of the cards tell us about your amusement park." The bluenette requested.

"Miho-chan, I have some tickets." Honda said quickly as he walked over to his crush to show her.

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park." Kaiba offered.

Laughing happily, Miho then gave the bashful green haired boy a hug much to the irritation of Honda.

"You're the best!" The bluenette squealed.

"Kaiba...I can't stand him!" Honda growled through gritted teeth.

Anzu and Daisuke shared amused looks at this before rolling their eyes.

"That's right, Yuugi-kun, I bet you have some rare cards." Kaiba turned to the boy who had his arms behind his head.

"I don't have any." Yuugi said.

"What about you, Daisuke-chan?" Kaiba asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I just started playing the game." Daisuke said as she then pulled out the card that had been making her feel paranoid.

"Does this one count?" She asked.

Everyone then gathered around to look at the card she held up.

"The Black Magician Girl?" Anzu read.

"Ah, she's so cute just like Daisuke-chan!" Miho gushed making the shorter girl blush.

"Nah, that card is cuter." Jounouchi denied making Daisuke glare at him.

"The Black Magician Girl is a rare card just like the Black Magician. Can I hold it?" Kaiba asked as he held his hand out.

Seeing greed in his eyes, Daisuke frowned as she looked down at her card and was stunned to see the distressed look on the Black Magician Girl's face.

Even her card didn't seem to like Kaiba either!

"Um, this card means too much to me. Sorry." Daisuke said as she held the card close to her chest.

Yuugi then blushed at her words while a part of him felt prideful at what his friend had said about the card he had given her.

"I see." Kaiba sighed, but there was a bit of anger hidden in his eyes.

"Hey, Yuugi, didn't you say earlier your Grandpa had an amazing card?" Anzu spoke up.

"I'd definitely like to see." Kaiba then insisted.

Honda and Jounouchi then stood on either side of the short boy while the three girls stood together, watching them.

"Yuugi! Show it to him right away!" Jounouchi insisted.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Honda said eagerly.

Both boys didn't like Kaiba and wanted to have some way to be more impressive than him.

"Then..." Yuugi grinned bashfully.

"Thank you. I look forward to it." Kaiba said.

(At the Kame Game shop...)

"My best card?!" Sugoroku chuckled as he looked over the group of teenagers that stood around his counter.

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yuugi asked.

"Please, definitely show it!" Kaiba insisted.

The old man chuckled in amusement at the two boys standing in front of him.

"Looks like I've got no choice! It'll be a moment. Where is it..." Sugoroku mused.

Bending down, he then searched in the drawer for the card while everyone watched and waited in anticipation.

Standing up, the man then held out the card for everyone to see.

"Here it is." He announced.

Kaiba then grew tense as he stared at the card in shock.

"What?! I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it!" Miho said.

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi stated.

"Right." Honda agreed.

Daisuke was staring at the beautiful dragon in wonder as her eyes roamed over the bright blue colored scales and the sapphire eyes the dragon had.

"I'm afraid you don't get it. It's called the Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful its production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card!" Sugoroku explained.

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu smiled.

"I think it's a very beautiful card!" Daisuke grinned happily.

Sugoroku laughed at the girl, knowing that she would have the most interest out of everyone since she loved dragons.

After all, she always had that dragon plush toy in her backpack when she came over to visit.

"Grandpa! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!" Honda exclaimed.

"Why would a beautification member care?" Sugoroku asked the boy.

"True..." Honda sweat dropped.

"Grandpa!" Kaiba called making everyone look at him in confusion.

He walked over with a crazed look in his eyes as he set his briefcase on the counter.

"Th-That Blue Eyes Dragon...please take all these cards in a trade for it!" Kaiba insisted as he opened the case.

Inside laid many different types of rare and powerful cards that had the group staring in utter amazement.

"Amazing!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he, Honda and Yuugi all reeled back at the sight.

"No." Sugoroku said simply.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi yelled as the three boys reeled back in shock.

"There's no way...?" Kaiba asked desperately as the old man chuckled kindly.

"Kaiba-kun, right? I understand how you feel, but I'm not keeping the card because it's rare. This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memory. There is no way I can part with it." Sugoroku explained.

Behind him on a shelf was a photograph of himself with an aged man with blond hair and a mustache in a blue suit with a pipe in his mouth.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in anger at this.

"Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in it. This card too. That's why, Kaiba-kun too; you should cherish each card in your trunk." Sugoroku told the boy.

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba forced a smile.

He then closed his briefcase and walked towards the door while everyone else watched him go, Daisuke glaring at his back.

She didn't buy the sudden change in attitude whatsoever.

"I think I'll go home now." Kaiba said as he left the building.

"Grandpa, you said something great!" Jounouchi smiled as he leaned against the counter.

"I see you in a new light!" Miho cried as she hugged the man around the neck.

The door then opened and all eyes turned over to see who had walked into the shop and saw that it was a familiar magenta haired woman.

Perched on her shoulder was a blue and white stuffed animal that the group recognized as the one that their mahogany haired friend always had with her, but never commented on it.

"Hi everyone." Jun smiled kindly at the group.

"Motomiya-san!" Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi(who was blushing), Honda and Yuugi all exclaimed.

"Jun, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked as her sister walked over to her, now holding Chibimon in her arms.

"I got home from work and saw you weren't home. I got worried so I came to see if Sugoroku-san knew where you were." Jun said as she handed her sister her dragon.

"Right, sorry. I should've called." Daisuke said as she cuddled Chibimon in her arms.

She found it weird that none of her friends questioned her about the Digimon, but she also noticed that no one in Odaiba was curious about them either.

When the Digidestineds used to walk around town carrying their partners, no one even cared to comment on them much to the relief of everyone.

"I'm sorry we held her up, Motomiya-san." Yuugi blushed bashfully.

"It's fine. I just hope you all made sure to keep her out of trouble." Jun turned to the group of teenagers.

"Oh, yeah! No worries! We took good care of her!" Jounouchi said as he smiled at the woman when she turned her chocolate brown eyes on him.

Honda and Yuugi gave him questionable looks while Anzu was smirking and Miho was giggling softly.

"That's good, thank you. Have a nice night, Sugoroku-san!" Jun waved to the old man as she and her sister turned to leave.

"Come back any time, girls!" The man laughed as he waved them off.

"See you tomorrow then, Daisuke." Anzu smiled.

"You too." The girl called.

When the sisters were outside of the building, Chibimon slumped in relief and sighed.

"I hate not being able to talk around other people! The temptation is too much." The baby dragon pouted.

This made the Motomiya sisters laugh at her as they walked into their house to get dinner ready for the night.

(The next day...)

Honda and Jounouchi were seated at the table while Yuugi stood in front of it with Daisuke standing beside the tri haired boy to watch the duel.

"Take your cards from the pile one by one." Yuugi instructed.

"Then I'll start." Honda said as he took his cards.

"Zombie! Attack points 800. Of course I place it in the graveyard field." The brunette said as he placed the card down on the desk.

"I'm next. Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500! Alright! I win!" Jounouchi cheered.

"I lost!" Honda bowed his head in disbelief.

"Nope. Honda-kun wins." Yuugi chirped making everyone look at him.

"Why?!" The two boys asked.

"It's true Zombie's attack and defenses are weaker than the Dark Dragon. But its field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field, and your card's attack points go up." Yuugi explained.

"Aren't there spell cards that can do that too?" Daisuke asked her friend making him nod at her.

"Shit!" Jounouchi growled as he threw his cards down.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them!" Honda taunted.

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty." Jounouchi retorted.

"I don't like zombies. They're creepy and gross!" Daisuke stuck her tongue out making Yuugi laugh at her.

"Don't be a poor loser." Honda laughed at the blond standing across the desk from him.

"Good morning! Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun have started Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked as she and Anzu walked into the room.

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun." Anzu lifted her hands up as she shrugged.

"That's THIS guy!" Honda and Jounouchi pointed at each other.

"What?!" They snapped as they glared.

"Good morning, Yuugi-kun." Kaiba greeted as he walked into the room making everyone turn their attention to the boy who was once again not wearing the school uniform.

"Kaiba-kun." Yuugi smiled at the green haired boy while Daisuke frowned at him.

She still didn't trust him at all, not since the way he acted yesterday about the Blue Eyes Dragon card.

"By the way, about the phone call last night..." Kaiba reminded.

"Phone call? What phone call?" Daisuke asked as she turned her attention to Yuugi.

"Yeah. I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day." Yuugi said as he rummaged through his backpack.

A sense of dread filled Daisuke's stomach as she watched the boy pull out a familiar card.

"Thank you! I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards." Kaiba said with a small smile.

"Bull shit." Daisuke muttered under her breath.

"Here! Blue Eyes Dragon." Yuugi announced as he held the precious card out towards Kaiba.

When Kaiba grabbed the card, it made the sense of dread Daisuke felt grow even stronger, especially when she saw the greed in his eyes as he held it.

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Then, one of his hands moved to his back pocket and began to pull something out as he held the card out towards Yuugi to return it.

"Thanks." Kaiba said, but then he accidentally dropped it.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he bent down to pick it up.

A familiar female voice cried out in distress making Daisuke realize that even the Black Magician Girl felt something was wrong.

"Here." Kaiba held the card out to Yuugi.

Honda and Jounouchi both blinked and tensed up when they noticed something was off with what they had just witnessed.

"This card...it only shines when the rightful owner has it." Kaiba commented.

(After school...)

Yuugi and Daisuke walked alongside each other yet again, but the boy's eyes were glued to the card he held in his hand.

"Motou-kun, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"This card...there's something off about it." Yuugi told her.

This confused her and she opened her mouth to ask him, but was stopped when Anzu walked over to the two teenagers.

"Yuugi, Daisuke-chan, aren't Jounouchi-tachi with you?" The brunette asked the duo.

"No." Daisuke answered as Yuugi shook his head.

"Well, they said they were going to play Kaiba in Duel Monsters. I thought you'd be with them, Yuugi." Anzu said.

"Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun did?" Yuugi asked as a look of fear appeared on his face.

He then ran off towards the school stunning the two girls, but Daisuke was quick to chase after the boy since she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Ah, where are they going?" Anzu frowned.

The two teenagers ran off to the school and rushed inside to find the three boys.

Yuugi was making his way to the roof because he had a feeling that Kaiba, Jounouchi and Honda would be there.

Once they made it to the roof, Yuugi threw the door open and revealed something that made him and Daisuke gasp in horror.

Jounouchi and Honda were both unconscious and beaten by the two men that were standing around a cruel looking Kaiba.

The two men each had a foot on top of the beaten boys as if to insult them even more.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yuugi cried out.

"What happened here?!" Daisuke demanded as she glared at Kaiba.

"Please listen, Yuugi-kun, Daisuke-chan. These two made an unbelievable false accusation!" Kaiba claimed.

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Yuugi asked as he walked up to him.

Kaiba appeared stunned that the boy had noticed while Daisuke glared heatedly at the heir, wanting to punch his face in.

"I noticed. But... I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games." Yuugi said.

The guards looked at Kaiba who then smirked cruelly as he listened to the short boy's words.

"But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card, right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!" Yuugi said as he walked over to Kaiba.

He placed his hands on Kaiba's arms making him glare down at Yuugi.

"That card is my grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" Yuugi begged.

"Filthy hands...do not touch me!" Kaiba shouted as he swung his briefcase at Yuugi and hit him.

"Motou-kun!" Daisuke yelled as she ran over to catch the boy before he hit the ground.

"Kaiba-kun." Yuugi whispered as he stared up at the green haired male as he stood in front of him while Daisuke glared up at the tall boy.

"A card is a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, its true power is revealed. Tell your gramps this...games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!" Kaiba turned to walk off.

Growling, Daisuke stood up and Yuugi looked at her in worry.

"Kaiba, you're nothing more than a crook and a creep! You're a pathetic excuse for a human being! And one day you're gonna pay!" She yelled.

"Daisuke-chan, please be good. I don't want to have you hurt, but I will if I have to." Kaiba said.

"Then do it yourself instead of paying someone to do it!" She yelled making him turn his angered gold eyes on her.

One of the guards then grabbed Daisuke by the collar of her shirt and pulled the girl off of her feet as Kaiba left the roof top.

"It's no use, little girl." The guard smirked.

He then went to punch her, but V-Mon crawled out of the girl's bag and punched the man in the face.

Yuugi and the second guard stared at the dragon in shock as she landed on her feet, cracking her knuckles.

"You don't touch her." V-Mon glared at the man.

"W-What is that?!" The second guard asked.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke gasped since her Digimon had revealed herself.

She knew she was now going to have to explain this all to Yuugi or else he would die of curiosity.

"Daisuke-chan's toy is alive." Yuugi whispered in shock.

He then gasped when he saw the second guard punch the girl in the face while the first guard kicked the dragon, both females crying out in pain.

Suddenly, Yuugi felt a strange power take over him as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Growing taller, he transformed into his darker half who smirked darkly at the two men as Daisuke and V-Mon glared at them.

"You made a mistake." That chilling deep voice spoke.

The duo of Miracles gasped as they turned their attention to the teenager while the guards turned to him.

"Yami." Daisuke spoke.

"Daisuke-hime, cover your eyes. I don't want you to see this." Yami spoke to her.

She wanted to protest, but V-Mon stopped her by placing her paws over the girl's eyes and the dragon closed her own eyes.

All they heard was screaming that came from the two guards, but suddenly it ended.

Footsteps were then heard as someone walked over to the child of Miracles and she sensed that person kneel in front of her.

"Daisuke-hime, you should be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Yami spoke as he moved V-Mon's paws away from the girl's eyes.

"Yami... What did you do?" Daisuke asked as she looked over at the bodies of the guards lying on the ground.

Yami simply smiled at her as he held a hand out for the girl to take.

"Nothing they didn't deserve." He said.

"You know, I don't need you to constantly save me." Daisuke pouted at the still smirking Yami.

V-Mon blinked as she watched as Daisuke placed her hand in Yami's and allowed him to pull her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the girl into his chest.

"I don't mind saving you." Yami smirked making Daisuke blush.

Rolling her eyes at this, V-Mon placed her hands on her hips as she gave the two humans a look of amusement.

"What a charmer." V-Mon grinned.

"Come now. Let's go stop Kaiba and get back that card." Yami said as he led the girl off the roof as V-Mon chased after them.

"What're we going to do about Kaiba?" V-Mon asked as she bounced down the steps with the two humans.

"We're going to play a game." Yami answered.

This answer made V-Mon share a look with her partner as they frowned at each other.

"I'm okay with that." V-Mon shrugged as she stuck her nose in the air.

She found this Kaiba Seto boy very horrible and thought that he deserved to be taught a lesson, even if it's by monsters from the Yami Games.

"He probably did this to a bunch of other kids. It must be why he changed schools. Something has to be done." Daisuke agreed.

"I'm happy to hear you say this. But I would have done this anyway, even if you had disagreed." Yami informed her.

"I don't care. There are just some people in this world who deserve true punishment. Locking them up or trying to talk to them just doesn't always work." Daisuke retorted as she sped up and started rushing down the stairs to stop Kaiba from leaving.

"Daisuke, wait for me!" V-Mon called as she jumped up and grabbed onto the girl's shoulders.

Yami followed the duo of Miracles through the school until they ran outside and found Kaiba standing in front of his car.

"Kaiba!" Yami called making the male turn to face him, confused as to why he and his 'girlfriend' were there.

"Now... It's game time." Yami said as Daisuke stood by his side.

"Yuugi." Kaiba said stunned at the boy's new confidence.

(Later...)

After getting over his shock, Kaiba allowed the two teenagers to lead him into a darkened classroom and he sat at a desk with Yami.

"Yuugi. You know you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Thank you can win?" Kaiba crossed his arms.

"I don't know. However... This Duel Monsters game will be different from before." Yami crossed his arms.

Daisuke and V-Mon remained silent as they knew what the dark spirit meant.

"I'll look forward to it, Yuugi." Kaiba said as he then observed the boy sitting across from him.

"We'll each have 40 cards. Life points, two thousand points. You lose when it hits zero. Game... Start!" Yami said.

"I'll start first. Level 5 Gargoyle." Kaiba revealed his monster card.

"I place him on the Dark Forest field!" He announced.

When he placed the card down, smoke started to form around it making Daisuke, V-Mon and Kaiba stare at it in surprise.

"What?!" Kaiba flinched back.

The magenta colored Gargoyle then came to life as it rose from the card, roaring as it beat on its chest with its fists.

"It can't be!" Kaiba gasped in shock.

"No way!" V-Mon gasped.

"Impossible!" Daisuke stared with wide eyes.

 _"Actually, very possible."_ A familiar voice spoke.

Blinking curiously, Daisuke turned her head to the side and was stunned when she found herself staring into a pair of amused green eyes.

Crying out in shock, the girl tripped as she flinched back from the blonde haired girl who was floating off the ground, giggling at the reaction she got.

 _"Now, that's not polite! I've been trying to speak to you for a while now."_ The girl winked.

"B-Black Magician Girl?!" Daisuke gasped.

"She's real! You weren't hearing things after all." V-Mon said as she stared at the magician in awe.

Black Magician Girl then grabbed her mistress' hands and hauled her up onto her feet so that they could watch the duel.

"Didn't I tell you? 'This game would be different from all others'. I block your attack with this card. Dark Dragon. I place it on the Lake Field." Yami said as he placed the card on the field.

Ripples appeared as the green dragon then surged forth from the water and roared at the gargoyle.

"Battle!" Yami announced.

"Go, Gargoyle!" Kaiba called.

"How are you here, Black Magician Girl?" Daisuke asked her monster.

 _"The powers of the Yami Game allowed me to reveal myself. I've been trying to talk to you and look after you ever since Yuugi handed me over to you. He really cares for you."_ Black Magician Girl smiled.

That made the child of Miracles blink in shock at hearing those words.

Dark Dragon then sent a blast of fire at Gargoyle and set him on fire and Kaiba's life points dropped down to 1500 much to his anger.

"The card...?!" He gasped as the card then disappeared.

"What happened to it?" V-Mon asked.

"It just disappeared!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"That's right. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is a Duel Monsters Yami game duel!" Yami smirked.

"Ugh, I hope this doesn't become a thing." V-Mon groaned.

Black Magician Girl sent the dragon an amused look before she forced back a giggle as she focussed her attention on the duel.

Kaiba's head was bent as his shoulders shook in laughter.

"Interesting! Very interesting, Yuugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However...this duel won't last very long it seems. One of the strongest, rare cards...Minotaurus!" Kaiba placed down his new card.

"His field is the desert! Go!" He cried as the Minotaur that wore gold armor and held a battle ax burst forth from the sand.

"Minotaurus?" V-Mon frowned as she placed a finger to her lips curiously.

"I bet that card isn't his. He stole it just like he did the Blue Eyes." Daisuke glared as she crossed his arms.

 _"He would have stolen me too if you hadn't protected me."_ Black Magician Girl said which made the human and Digimon look at her in surprise.

Would Kaiba have actually taken the card out of Daisuke's hands or have had her beaten up by some thugs just to add it to his collection?

Dark Dragon sent a blast of fire at Minotaurus, but the beast blocked it with his battle ax.

"It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defense is higher than the Dragon's." Kaiba said as Minotaurus swung his ax at Dark Dragon and the dragon fell down as his card faded away and Yami's points dropped down to 1500.

"So... Pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly." Kaiba taunted.

"Holy Elf. Her defense is high but almost no attack. She'll have to do for now." Yami said as he revealed his card.

A beautiful woman wearing a blue dress and a headdress stood on the field with her hands clasped as she appeared to be praying and she had long green hair.

"If I act carelessly my life points will be lost. I'll put Minotaurus in defense. But...he pulled a good card pretty quickly. I can't use this, so let's put it aside for now." Kaiba placed a card face down.

"What could that card be?" V-Mon asked.

"Maybe a trap or magic." Daisuke suggested.

 _"It is possible. He must be planning something."_ Black Magician Girl frowned.

"The next card... Wight! This won't work!" Yami muttered as he stared at the skeleton.

"So here I come. It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth!" Kaiba slapped the card onto his monster.

Right before their eyes, Kaiba's monster grew in size and power much to the frustration of the females and the dark spirit.

"Minotaurus' attack power is further increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!" Kaiba yelled as Minotaurus hit Holy Elf making the three females gasp in outrage of the treatment to the gentle creature.

Kaiba laughed manically at the show of power and it made the females glare over at him.

"No card you pick can beat Minotaurus!" He taunted.

" _Creep_ /Jerk/Prick." Black Magician Girl, V-Mon and Daisuke all muttered at the same time as they crossed their arms in anger.

"Give it up, Yuugi. It's over. Now... Pull your last card!" Kaiba ordered.

"Of course I'm not giving up." Yami said as he placed his hand over his deck.

"Fine with me." Kaiba sneered.

"I also have a super powerful card in my hand... Summon Demon! The field: Dark Forest." Yami placed the card down as Kaiba looked worried.

"What?! One of the best 5 rare cards?!" Kaiba gasped as the large horned creature appeared.

"Of course, Minotaurus is no match..." Yami stated as the beast faded away along with the card.

"One of my best cards...Minotaurus..." Kaiba started as his life points dropped to 1200.

"We no longer know how the game is going... There's no card you can pull." Yami smirked.

"That's not true. What controls this game isn't the heart...it's tenacity!" Kaiba said as he secretly pulled a card out of his pocket and placed his hand on top of the deck.

"My card is...Blue Eyes Dragon!" He announced.

"You cheated! That card wasn't in your deck!" Daisuke yelled.

"Open the Gates of Darkness!" V-Mon raised her fists.

 _"You can't use that card!"_ Black Magician Girl cried.

"Silence! I can use this card however I want! It's mine now!" Kaiba yelled at the raging females.

"So you are after all..." Yami's crimson eyes flashed as he stared at the male who confessed to stealing the card.

"Of course the field is the Lake!" Kaiba yelled.

The water started to foam as the white dragon then burst from the depts. of the lake, roaring as Summon Demon started to evaporate and Yami's life points dropped to 1200.

"Go, Blue Eyes Dragon!" Kaiba commanded.

He laughed manically as Yami's life points continued to drop down to 300, but suddenly stooped when he saw that Blue Eyes Dragon wasn't attacking.

"What's going on?! Finish him!" Kaiba slammed his fists on the desk.

"Kaiba. You don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card!" Yami explained.

"W-What?!" Kaiba demanded.

"I can see it. It's Grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes Dragon." Yami said.

"That's because Grandpa has a pure and kind heart. Kaiba's heart is tainted and evil, so he can't control a beast of light." Daisuke explained.

"It can't be... Blue Eyes Dragon is disappearing?!" Kaiba gasped.

The dragon then faded away as its card disappeared from the green haired boy's hand.

"Its fate to fight...and loyalty to Grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as resolution." Yami smiled.

"That's impossible! The cards possess no will of their own!" Kaiba glared in disbelief that the card had refused him.

 _"What do you know?"_ Black Magician Girl blew a raspberry at him for insulting her and her friends.

Kaiba's life points were then shown at 1200 while Yami's were at 50, but the tri haired male didn't care about this fact.

"The card I've picked... Is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend." Yami smirked.

"What?! That card...!" Kaiba pointed as he started to sweat as the females cheered.

"And of course I revive...Blue Eyes Dragon." Yami said as the beautiful dragon returned to the field.

"It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless." The dark spirit said.

"I can't lose!" Kaiba growled as his points dropped down to 100 as he picked up a new card.

"Gremlin! No! This is just a weakling! Wait a minute...the field that draws the most power from a gremlin is... There!" Kaiba slapped the card down.

"Split the Land!" He yelled.

"What?!" Yami and the three females gasped.

The small pink gremlin then transformed into a large scary beast as a volcano erupted behind it and the ground was torn apart making the Blue Eyes Dragon cry out.

"If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!" Kaiba laughed as smoke rose and blocked him as he escaped.

"Damn it/Son of a bitch/ _Oh, come on_!" V-Mon, Daisuke and Black Magician Girl cursed when the smoke faded to reveal Kaiba was gone.

"Just as expected from one called Duel Monsters Expert...picking that card in the end." Yami said as he spotted the Blue Eyes Dragon card lying on the floor.

He picked it up as Daisuke and V-Mon walked over to him just as Black Magician Girl faded away, returning to her card.

"Grandpa's heart...I've retrieved It." He said.

"Good. Now let's get you home and in bed before Motou-kun takes control. I don't want to come up with a story on the spot." Daisuke grabbed his hand and pulled a startled Yami out of the class room.

"Or explain to an adult why a desk is broken." V-Mon commented as she then chased after them.

(The next day...)

"I'm glad you found your grandpa's card." Anzu said to Yuugi as she walked to school with him, Daisuke and Jounouchi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun." Yuugi smiled.

"We didn't do a thing. But just who did...?" Jounouchi mused as he thought back to yesterday.

"A very good person." Daisuke smiled at the memory of Yami.

Cheering was heard making the group turn to find Honda giving Miho a ride to school on his bike.

"This is better than a taxi!" Miho cheered.

"R-Really?! W-We have something to do together." Honda insisted with a smile.

"Honda-kun, go faster!" Miho called.

"Right!" Honda rubbed the back of his head as he sped past his friends as they watched him and Miho.

They then yelled as they crashed into a pole making Yuugi, Daisuke, Anzu and Jounouchi grimace before they then ran over to check on their friends.

"Y-You okay?" Anzu asked.

"So happy..." Honda groaned as he lay on the ground with Miho on top of him, both appeared to be dizzy from the crash.

"That's nice." Yuugi laughed nervously.

"One merit...Miho-chaaan...Miho-chaan..." Honda groaned.

"Man... Useless beautification guy." Jounouchi sighed.

"Pervy one too." Daisuke added with a sweat drop at the way the brunette was behaving.

To be continued...


	4. Stolen The Mystical Super Rare Watch

"Stolen! The mystical, super rare watch"

 **Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy and review!**

It was Sunday morning and the women of the Motomiya house were already awake and getting ready to start off the day.

Daisuke was a bit tired since she fell asleep a bit too late because she was up talking to her friends on the computer, namely Miyako who enjoyed talking and trying to squeeze out every bit of information she could get.

The tired girl was sitting at the table wearing a pair of jeans, a bubble gum pink spaghetti strapped top and white ankle socks as she waited for her breakfast.

Standing at the stove cooking was Jun who was dressed in a white tank top, jeans and wore a red frilly apron while her feet were bare.

The magenta haired woman was humming a tune under her breath as she flipped the eggs she was cooking, appearing well rested and cheerful.

Chibimon was sitting at the table sipping her orange juice with a content smile on her adorable face.

Thankfully, Yuugi didn't remember anything about the Digimon talking, so they didn't have to explain things to the boy.

Although he did appear to be wary of the 'plush toy' whenever he saw it which made the females wonder if he did remember something or at least suspect that the dragon wasn't normal.

As for Black Magician Girl, she hadn't made an appearance since the duel between Yami and Kaiba which made Daisuke wonder if she would ever be able to speak with the spirit again.

"Man, I am so tired!" Daisuke groaned as she rested her head on the table.

"That's what you get for staying up so late." Jun teased as she used a fork to place some eggs on the plate.

"That wasn't my fault, it was Miyako's! She was asking about when she and the others can come visit." Daisuke complained.

"It'd be nice to have the Digimon here to hang out with. I'm a little lonely." Chibimon spoke up.

She missed having Wormmon and the other Digimon around for her to talk to or play with.

The sisters were the only ones that she could speak with because the people in Domino didn't know about Digimon since there didn't seem to be any Digidestineds in this town.

With the horrible crime rate of this town one would think Gennai or Azulongmon would select a few Chosen Children here to try to keep order and to protect people.

"Well, when are the others going to come down? I'd like to see the old gang again." Jun smiled.

She had been dating Kido Jyou's older brother Shu before he decided that his main focus had to be on his studies which she respected, but hadn't been able to find a serious boyfriend after him.

"I don't know, it's hard to figure out. I'd like them to meet my new friends though." Daisuke said.

She wondered if the second generation of Digidestineds would get along with her five new friends.

Hearing the doorbell going off, the three females looked over at the door curiously.

"I wonder who that could be." Chibimon mused.

"Ah, that must be Motou-kun! We were supposed to be hanging out today. Chibimon, you coming?" Daisuke asked as she stood up.

"Nah, I'll stay in. Have fun though!" Chibimon chirped.

"Okay then! Bye!" Daisuke nodded as she rushed off and made her way to the front door.

"And try not to get sucked into any of those Yami Games!" Jun called after the girl.

"No promises!" Was the response the girl gave.

She never meant to get caught between them, but it seemed that as long as she spent time around Yuugi then she will always meet Yami and get pulled into the games.

It wasn't her choice, it was just a fact.

Stuffing her feet into her black ankle boots and grabbing her black jacket off the coat rack, Daisuke then opened the door to reveal Yuugi who smiled with a soft blush tinting his cheeks at the sight of the girl.

Her hair was down for once and curled at the ends as the locks rested around her shoulders.

"Hey, Motou-kun! You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded as the girl walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Great." Daisuke grinned.

The two friends then made their way down the sidewalk as they began talking to pass the time.

"So, do you have any ideas of what we can do today?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I haven't thought it through. But it is a nice day out; it would be a shame to spend it in doors." Yuugi commented.

"True." Daisuke nodded as she took in the nice warm air.

Grinning over at the boy walking beside her, the Digidestined folded her arms behind her head.

"We'll figure something out. There's no rush." She said.

Yuugi smiled at that, happy to be able to walk together with her with no one else around.

He liked his friends, really, but most of the time he enjoyed just spending alone time with Daisuke.

She was his first friend and he seemed to feel a bond forming between them as time passed on.

Although, he really wished she would stop calling him 'Motou-kun' and call him by his given name instead.

As they got further into town, the two teenagers were walking close so they didn't get lost in the crowd that suddenly appeared.

"Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is." Yuugi commented.

As they came by an alley, the two teens heard voices and glanced down curiously to see a long line-up of people standing outside a store.

"Whoa, look at this!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Jogging down into the alley, the two teenagers glanced around at all the people gathered.

"I wonder what's going on." Yuugi questioned.

A man from the line heard the boy's question and he turned to face the two kids to explain.

"D-Shock Premium collection." The man said.

"You mean that's the wristwatch D-Shock?" Yuugi asked.

"Ah, I've heard of those." Daisuke commented.

Some people had gone just as crazy over these watches just like Kaiba had done so over the Blue Eyes Dragon card.

"Yeah, that's it. That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today." The man explained.

"The mystical collection..." Yuugi and Daisuke repeated curiously.

Suddenly, Yuugi gasped in surprise when he spotted a familiar brunette standing near the front of the line hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

"Daisuke-chan, look! There's Honda-kun over there." He pointed.

"What?! Honda is here?" Daisuke asked as she glanced over.

Making their way over to the boy who seemed to be sweating, the two decided to greet Honda and see why he was in line for the sale.

Honda seemed to be trying to hold his bladder and was squirming around when he suddenly took notice of his two school mates standing beside him, smiling.

"So you like this kind of thing too, Honda-kun? Seems kind of out of character..." Yuugi said pleasantly.

"Well... I suppose." Honda gave a nervous grin.

"Are you okay? You don't look well." Daisuke blinked as she took in his appearance.

Just then, a thought came to Honda's mind as he leaned down to speak with the two shorter teens.

"Yuugi, Daisuke... I have a favor to ask... Can you two keep my place while I go to the washroom?" Honda asked.

"Huh? Well, sure, but why is it so important?" Yuugi asked.

"Um, well, you see..." Honda trailed off as his cheeks became pink.

"Are you doing this for Miho?" Daisuke frowned.

Honda would do just about anything to please the beautiful bluenette.

Don't get her wrong; Daisuke truly did like Miho and loved spending time with her, but the girl was a bit of an airhead and kind of vain.

Although she did have her sweet moments that made it easy to overlook her annoying flaws which reminded the mahogany haired girl of Tachikawa Mimi when she was younger.

"Ah! What makes you say that?!" Honda recoiled in shock.

"So this is for Miho-chan? That makes sense." Yuugi commented with a smile.

"Yes, well, um..." Honda chuckeld nervously as his face burned in a blush.

Seeing how desperate the boy was to please Miho and also how he almost seemed to be in pain from holding his bladder, the former Digidestined leader decided to be kind to the brunette.

"Just go. We'll keep your place for you." Daisuke assured.

Really, she hoped Jounouchi and Yuugi never acted this desperate to try to capture the attention of their crush.

Thinking of the tri haired boy having a crush on another girl made Daisuke aggitated as she tried to fight off the angered look that began to flit across her face.

"Really?! Thank you both! I'll be back soon." Honda said as he happily rushed off to go relieve his bladder.

Shaking her head at the brunette, Daisuke simply stepped into line with Yuugi as they waited for it to move along.

"That guy... I don't get why he does all this stuff just to get Miho's attention." Daisuke commented.

"Honda-kun really likes Miho-chan. He wants to do whatever he can to get her to notice and like him." Yuugi said.

"Why can't he just confess to her or ask her out on a date though? I'll never understand boys." Daisuke sighed while Yuugi chuckled in amusement.

For almost half an hour, the line started to get shorter as more people purchased the watches and left to go home and the two friends were close to going inside.

For some odd reason Honda still hadn't arrived to take his place back and Daisuke was beginning to think he ditched them while Yuugi wondered if he had gotten lost when he tried to find a bathroom.

"Honda-kun... He sure is late..." Yuugi commented.

"If he ditched us, I'm gonna be so mad!" Daisuke huffed.

The line then started moving once again and Yuugi gripped Daisuke's sleeve as he pulled her along with him.

"He wouldn't have done that. Maybe he got lost or got caught up with something." The tri haired boy suggested.

"That better be it or else he's gonna be in big trouble." The girl said.

Soon enough, the two teenagers were in the shop and the man in front of them left with his purchase and it was their turn next.

"Okay. Next in line please." The man at the front desk called.

"Yes." Yuugi said as he walked up to the counter.

"You sure are lucky." The kind man behind the counter commented.

"Why is that?" Daisuke asked as she stood beside her friend who also looked confused.

"Because this is the last one. Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! The item, D-Shock Premium Collection, is all sold out!" The man called.

Groans and cries of disbelief filled the area when the people in line heard this and they slowly started to leave while Yuugi pulled out the money Honda had given him for the watch.

"So this is the last item? That sure was close!" Yuugi sighed.

"Here. Thank you very much." The man said as he accepted the money and placed the box that held the watch inside on the counter in front of Yuugi and Daisuke.

"Thanks." Yuugi smiled as he went to pick up the box.

Suddenly, a dark hand reached out and was placed down on the pink box making Daisuke narrow her eyes as she looked beside her to see a strange man had walked up beside her.

He had mocha brown skin which tipped off the fact that this man wasn't Japanese or at least he wasn't pure Japanese.

He wore circular sunglasses, had a blue cap on his shaved head and a gold hoop in his nose while he wore an orange sweater.

"I will be taking that." He stated.

"What are you talking about? We already paid for it. It's ours." Daisuke glared.

"You do not deserve this item." The dark skinned male said as he lifted his sleeve to reveal the watches on his arm.

"Th-that is...!" The man behind the counter gasped.

"They're Swiss Color Watches Special Variation. Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection... In the whole world, there are only about a hundred each of these ten types. In Japan... no... in the world no other person has collected these rare ten types! Do you get it?" The mocha skinned male asked.

"That's why this D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches...should not possess it!" He exclaimed smugly.

"No..." Yuugi began.

He was cut off when the older male grabbed him by the collar and Daisuke gasped in worry.

"Unforgivable... I will not forgive you...!" The shaved male threatened.

"Let him go you freak!" Daisuke yelled at him as she grabbed his hand and dug her long nails into the skin as she tried to pry his hand off of Yuugi.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he pushed both Yuugi and Daisuke to the ground.

"Stop it!" Honda warned as he finally arrived and placed a hand on the male's shoulder to stop him from attacking the two shorter teens.

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way?!" The male demanded.

"You may be a rare collector or whatever, but you gotta obey the rules." Honda told him.

"What?!" The male cried as he turned and pushed Honda's hand off his shoulder.

A stare-off then began between the two boys as they glared at each other while Yuugi helped Daisuke stand up as they watched the two, wondering if they were going to start a fight in the shop.

"Hello, police?" The store clerk broke the tense silence as he stood by the phone with the receiver to his head.

Breaking out of the stare-off, the watch collector then took off running as everyone watched him go in relief.

"What a freak." Daisuke commented with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry I'm late. You okay, Yuugi? Daisuke?" Honda smiled at the two.

Yuugi sighed in relief as he grinned while Daisuke turned her glare onto the brunette who flinched under the stare.

"Why were you so late?!" She demanded.

"Uh, sorry! I had a hard time finding a place that would allow me to use the bathroom!" Honda said as he held his hands up to calm the girl down.

"C-Calm down, Daisuke-chan!" Yuugi said.

After the confrontation was forgotten about, the three teenagers went off to find their friends and Honda presented the watch to Miho who happily put it on to show off.

"Hey. Isn't it great!" Miho smiled.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Honda-kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place." The bluenette gushed.

"Friends truly are worth having, right Miho?" Anzu deadpanned.

"Absolutely! I love you, Honda-kun!" Miho exclaimed.

"She said she loves you, Honda! Aren't you glad you stood in line since early this morning?" Jounouchi teased as Daisuke giggled into her hand while Honda blushed.

"Shut up! As a beautification member it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied...purifying those people's heart is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness." Honda monologued.

"Although that's kind of overdoing it." Yuugi pointed out.

"It's WAY overdoing it." Daisuke stated.

"How forceful!" Anzu crossed her arms as she agreed with them.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see that?" Jounouchi requested.

"This D-Shock?" Miho asked innocently as she held up her wrist.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Are you listening to me?!" Honda ranted.

"Just while we're here. I just want to do this once in my life." Jounouchi grinned like a little boy.

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty all right?" Miho smiled at him.

"Wait a moment!" Honda screamed in the blond's face.

"What is it, Honda?! You're screaming in my ear!" Jounouchi yelled back.

"I think Honda is going against everything he just ranted about a few seconds ago." Daisuke whispered to Anzu.

Anzu simply gave an amused grin as she nodded to the shorter girl as they turned their attention back over to the blond and brunette to see that they were glaring at each other at the moment.

"Rock-paper-scissors. The winner of rock-paper-scissors has the privilege of holding Miho-chan's D-whatever." Honda wagered.

"It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name." Jounouchi scoffed.

"Come on, rock-paper-scissors! Here we go, Jounouchi." Honda insisted.

"This is SO stupid." Daisuke commented as Anzu sighed in agreement and Miho watched on innocently.

"Man... Man! You serious?! Looks like I don't have a choice!" Jounoichi gave in to Honda's ridiculous antics.

The two boys then held up their fists as they got ready to draw while the three girls and Yuugi watched on in boredom.

"Rock, paper..." They began.

(Inside the arcade...)

Honda stared down at the yellow D-Shock watch that was on his wrist and he smiled down adoringly at it before he then brought it up to his face, nuzzling against it.

A few feet away from him stood Yuugi and Daisuke who were playing the slot machines.

Daisuke pouted as she lost, but she then stared in shock as Yuugi won and a pile of tokens fell out.

"I did it! Look how much came out!" The tri haired male laughed gleefully.

"How did you do that?!" Daisuke asked.

"I just pulled the lever and got lucky." Yuugi smiled at the girl who sulked.

"Lucky, huh?" Daisuke muttered.

It seemed like Yami wasn't the only one who won every game he played.

"Hey hey, look, Honda-kun." Yuugi called over to the male who was still nuzzling the watch.

"Honda-kun?" Yuugi questioned as he waved a hand in front of the taller boy's face, but Honda was too busy nuzzling the watch that had touched Miho's wrist.

Daisuke's eye twitched over how creepy Honda was being and she began to question his sanity when it came to his crush on Miho.

"Honda, you're acting like a creepy pervert." Daisuke commented which went unnoticed by the male.

Yuugi sighed at this as he then collected his tokens before looking over at the slightly disturbed redhead.

"Daisuke-chan, lets go play another game." He requested.

"Okay." She nodded with a grin as the two walked off to a different part of the arcade, leaving Honda on his own.

Glancing over the games, Daisuke found Anzu was playing a dancing game and felt compelled to go over.

"Daisuke-chan?" Yuugi questioned as he saw the girl rushing over to stand beside Miho who was watching Anzu dance on a platform and easily beat a boy she was playing against.

"Wow! I didn't know Anzu could move like that." Daisuke smiled.

"Ah! Anzu is amazing!" Miho agreed.

Anzu moved with amzing grace and her movements were so fluid, it was obvious she trained very hard and loved to dance with the smile that lit up her face.

The boy Anzu was dancing against lost his footing and fell onto his rump, gasping in surprise when he landed and the girl smiled as she won with a perfect score which had Miho and Daisuke cheering for their friend while Yuugi watched with a small smile.

"That was awesome, Anzu!" Daisuke exclaimed as the brunette turned towards her two female friends.

"Just amazing! You're the best!" Miho gushed making Anzu smile.

"Thanks you two. Do either of you want to play with me next?" Anzu asked.

"Hmm, Miho's fine with just watching." The bluenette denied with a grin.

"I'll go. This looks like fun." Daisuke smiled.

She hadn't had a good workout in a long while, not since she first moved to Domino.

When she used to live in Odaiba, she would be playing soccer or going out on morning runs with Yagami Taichi.

For someone like her who had excess energy, Daisuke needed to have some way to work it off.

Working out also kept her fiery temper controled and considering all the jerks she was running into lately, she needed to workout soon or else she would lose control and punch someone.

"Great! Come on. I'll let you pick the next song." Anzu smiled eagerly.

Shedding off her jacket, Daisuke dropped it to the ground as she walked up on the platform as Yuugi was joined by Jounouchi who was curious over what the shorter boy was looking at.

"Hey, Yuugi, what's going on here?" The blond asked.

"Ah, Jounouchi-kun. Anzu-chan and Daisuke-chan are dancing against each other." Yuugi explained.

"What? Seriously?" Jounouchi asked in surprise.

Scrolling down the playlists, Daisuke selected a dance song and took her place as she waited for the music to begin.

The screen then showed the dance steps and the two girls started moving, placing their feet on the glowing tiles beneath them as they moved in sync to the music that was playing from the speakers.

Glacing over at Daisuke, Anzu was surprised to see the girl keeping up so well and saw that her dark eyes were focussed on the screen as she watched where her feet were supposed to go.

"Wow, Daisuke's keeping up with Anzu!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he and Yuugi moved closer to watch the dance-off.

"Amazing!" Miho cheered.

Yuugi watched the dance with rapt attention, his eyes mostly focussing on the redhead as she moved with ease and she shared a competitive smile with Anzu.

As a soccer player, Daisuke had a talent for copying plays and moving her feet exactly with lightening precision across the field.

Dancing was easy for Daisuke to copy down and execute it with her own style thrown in, but Anzu was the one who was dominating the game with ease with her amazing movements and natural talent for dancing.

Soon, the song ended and the game was over which allowed the two girls to catch their breath.

Glancing at the screen, they found that Anzu had a perfect score of 100 points while Daisuke had scored 95 points.

Miho clapped her hands as she cheered for her two friends, excited over the dance she had just seen while Jounouchi was grinning broadly.

"Man, that was a close one. Don't you think, Yuugi?" The blond asked the shorter boy who was staring at the tanned girl.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. They were both great!" Yuugi smiled as he continued to stare at Daisuke who jumped off the platform to pick up her jacket.

"You're really awesome, Anzu! How long have you been dancing?" She asked.

"Almost my whole life. What about you? Those were some pretty great moves up there." Anzu said as she jumped down beside the other girl to take her jacket back from Miho.

"I've been playing soccer since I was four years old. I'm used to learning plays." Daisuke explained.

Yuugi blinked at that.

He didn't know that the girl was an athlete.

She didn't look like one-though she did have the body of a cheerleader-but it was obvious that she was telling the truth with the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about playing soccer.

Miho then glanced over at a clock that was hanging on the wall as Honda was making his way over to the group.

"Oh, I have to get going now." Miho announced making everyone look at her.

"Eh? Miho, you're going home already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I have an early curfew." Miho said as Honda walked up beside her.

"Really? Then I'll return that..." Honda trailed off as he reached into his back pocket.

A look of shock then flittered across his features as everyone stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"Hey, don't tell me...you lost it?" Jounouchi frowned.

"No...no way! That can't be! Wait a moment. Where is it?" Honda began to panic as he searched through his pockets.

Sensing eyes on them, Yuugi glanced over at the crane machine game and was stunned to see the crazy watch collector from earlier that day was staring at them with a large smug smirk on his face.

"That's..." Yuugi whispered.

"It's gone!" Honda screamed.

To everyone's shock, Honda stripped off his pants and his shirt as he pulled back the waistband of his boxers to check to see if the watch was there.

Jounouchi was frowning at the sight while Miho, Anzu and Yuugi stared in shock and Daisuke was covering her eyes, not wanting to see her friend in that state of undress.

"Why?! Where did it disappear to?!" Honda screamed yet again.

Miho then slapped Honda across the face with great force that shocked everyone as the angered girl then ran off.

"Honda-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!" Miho yelled as she ran out of the building.

Daisuke was curious if Miho slapped Honda because she was mad at him for losing the watch or for undressing in front of her.

"Mi...Miho-chan!" Honda cried as he held a hand up as he watched her leave.

Yuugi then turned his attention back to the watch collector who turned and began to walk away.

"Could it be..." Yuugi mused with a questioning look.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Motou-kun?" Daisuke asked when she noticed how out of it the boy was.

"It's nothing." Yuugi gave her a forced smile.

(Afterwards...)

Once Honda had put his clothes back on, he went back to searching for the D-Shock watch and was crawling on the floor as he roamed around, keeping his eyes open for anything yellow on the violet flooring.

"Not there...not there...not there! Not here either! Where is Miho-chan's watch?!" He cried.

Not being able to find the D-Shock themselves, the others all gathered around Honda.

"I don't see it anywhere." Daisuke reported.

"Honda-kun, doesn't look like you're going to find it." Anzu told him.

"You've lost it. Just give up already." Jounouchi stated.

This caused Honda to start sobbing in displeasure at the news that he had failed to find Miho's watch and she would still be mad at him.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness... Miho-chan's important D-whatever is..." Honda cried.

"Like I said it's not D-whatever. It's D-Shock." Jounouchi corrected.

"Shit!" Honda yelled.

"Honda, relax. It was an accident. I'm sure Miho will understand when she calms down." Daisuke tried to comfort.

Just after she said that, someone walked over and purposely stepped on Honda's hand making him cry out in pain as everyone stared at the new comer.

Honda, Yuugi and Daisuke all frowned when they saw it was the watch collector who was looking down at the brunette with a smug expression which angered the mahogany haired girl.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth." The collector snarked.

"You bastard..." Honda narrowed his eyes.

Jounouchi then grabbed the collector by the collar of his orange jacket, ready to fight if the dark skinned male started anything.

"What are you doing, punk?!" The blond demanded.

"Stop it, Jounouchi. If you have time to play with that idiot then please help me search for the watch instead." Honda said as he stood.

"What he said." The collector smirked as he knocked Jounouchi's hands off his jacket.

"That guy is such a creep." Daisuke said as her nose curled in distaste.

Everyone stared after him, making sure he really left while Yuugi bit his bottom lip with a distressed expression.

He had an inkling that the collector was the one who had stolen the D-Shock, but he didn't have any proof.

An alarm then went off making everyone turn to see Honda had lifted up one of the game machines and two employees ran over to tend to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" One of the guards yelled.

"You idiot! Stop that!" The second man said.

Honda dropped the machine as the two men grabbed him, pulling him away before he broke something.

"Let me go! Please! I'm just looking for something! Please! Let me go!" Honda screamed as his friends all watched.

"It's Honda/Honda-kun/Hey!" Jounouchi, Anzu and Daisuke cried as they all ran over to help their friend.

While they did this, Yuugi frowned as he glanced over to where the collector had walked off and the boy decided to go after the man to see if he truely did steal the watch.

"We're very sorry about our friend. He won't do it again." Anzu apologized as she bowed to the two men.

"I-I'm very sorry." Honda bowed his head.

"Just make sure this doesn't happen again or else you'll be banned from the arcade." One of the men warned.

"We understand." Anzu said as she grabbed Honda's wrist and pulled him away.

"Man, you just had to mess around with the machines, huh?" Jounouchi drawled.

"Shut up, Jounouchi!" Honda snapped.

Rolling her eyes at the two boys, Daisuke made to follow after her three friends, but stopped when heard a voice crying out to her.

"What the..." Daisuke trailed off.

Turning around to search for the source of the voice, the girl was stunned to see a glowing pink orb floating around behind her.

"...hell is this?" She finished.

The orb flew over to her head, swirling around it before it then started floating off towards the staircase.

"Hey, where are you going?" Daisuke asked the orb as it hovered around the stairs and hummed.

"I'm talking to a floating pink ball. I'm losing my mind." The girl muttered.

Zipping in front of the girl again, the orb let out a humming noise in a familiar sounding female voice as it tried to lead her towards the stairs.

"Okay, so you want me to follow?" Daisuke asked.

The orb flew over towards the stairs in answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Daisuke commented as she followed the orb.

Pink light shone down the dark staircase as Daisuke walked down it with the orb hovering at her side.

As she walked down the stairs, Daisuke was curious when she heard voices which made her pause in her movements as she listened.

"What is that?" She whispered.

Hearing the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh and a sweet male voice crying out in pain, Daisuke's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Yuugi..." She gasped.

Quickening her steps, Daisuke raced down the stairs with the pink orb following after her, lighting the dark area so she could see where she was going.

Once she was ten feet above the ground floor, Daisuke jumped over the railing and landed on the floor in a crouch before she then shot up to her feet and rushed over to two large closed doors where she had heard the sounds originate from.

Pushing the doors open, the girl ran into the room to see the collector hit Yuugi across the face, sending the boy to the ground which horrorfied the tanned teen at the sight.

"Just obtaining a mystical item is the greatest high!"The collector said as he kicked Yuugi in the stomach which made Daisuke narrow her eyes in anger.

Rushing over, Daisuke jumped onto the collector's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to pull him away from her friend.

"What?!" He gasped in anger as he glanced behind to see the girl.

"Get away from him you jackass!" Daisuke glared.

Hearing the familiar voice, Yuugi gasped as he turned over to see the girl tightening her grip around the man's neck as he stepped away from the boy.

"You little slut! Get off me!" The collector yelled.

Hearing what the man called her, Yuugi glared hatefully as the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead as he began to transform into an enraged Dark Spirit.

Grabbing at the girl's arms that had a surprisingly strong grip on his neck, the collector began to pry Daisuke's arms off of him.

Realizing this wouldn't end well if she didn't act fast, Daisuke lifted her foot up and aimed a kick at the male's back making him cry out as he lost his grip on the girl and she stumbled away from him.

As she stumbled, she was then caught in a pair of familiar arms which held her as though she were a priceless piece of art which made her relax into the strong chest behind her.

"You certainly do know how to get into trouble, princess." Yami whispered into her ear.

"Okay, this was not my fault. I was only trying to help Yuugi." Daisuke told him.

Smiling in amusement, Yami shook his head at the girl as he then pressed a kiss to the side of her head which made her blush in surprise.

"What's going on? Dammit!" The collector cursed as he tried to open the door which had been locked.

"It's Game Time." Yami announced making the male turn to look at the two teens.

The area had transformed and looked like the inside of a clock with the gears that turned and made loud ticking noises.

"You!" The collector cursed as he ran at Yami.

"Hey, that's dangerous." Yami informed making Daisuke look at him curiously.

Stopping a few feet away from the duo, the collector was surprised when a large burgundy pendulum swung by right in front of him.

"What the hell is this?!" The collector demanded.

The pink orb floated down behind Daisuke and it began to grow as it took on a human shape.

Once it completed its transformation, the person placed her hands on Daisuke's shoulders which made her turn to see a familiar girl floating behind her.

"Black Magician Girl? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

 _"To keep you safe. Come on, this way. This could get messy."_ Black Magician Girl said as she grabbed her mistress' hand and pulled her away from the two males.

"What's going on? Where did that other bitch come from? Where are we?" The collector demanded.

At the 'bitch' comment, both females turned to glare at the collector as they stood at a safe distance away from the two males.

"Never mind them. You're going to play a game with me." Yami said.

"What?" The collector asked.

"However...it'll be a Yami no Game. We will be waggering your stolen D-Shock." Yami said as he gestured to the yellow watch the collector was holding.

"Don't fuck with me, bastard!" The collector snapped.

 _"My goodness, what horrible language!"_ Black Magician Girl frowned as she had her hands covering Daisuke's ears which made the girl pout.

It wasn't the first time she heard someone saw that word before and she highly dounted it would be the last.

A coo-coo bird then jumped out of a door on the ground and grabbed the D-Shock between its beak before it then retreated back to its nest.

"My...my D-Shock!" The collector gasped as he kneeled down to the door.

"But it's not really yours, is it? But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge that it's yours." Yami told him.

"Game, you say?!" The collector turned his attention to the Dark Spirit.

Hearing this, Daisuke gained an exasperated look as she realized what was going to happen next.

"Do they really have to do this? I mean, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen." The girl sighed.

Turning her attention over to her mistress, Black Magician Girl floated beside her as she gave the teen a curious look.

 _"What do you mean, Daisuke?"_ She asked.

"I mean, the same thing happens all the time. Yami starts a game with some strange rules. He ends up winning. His opponent gets mad and tries to cheat or run away. Then the Doors of Darkness are opened and the opponent gets punished. The only person to actually get away from a Yami no Game was Kaiba, but he was a special case." Daisuke said.

Nodding in understanding to her mistress, the female magician turned her attention over to the angered watch collector and the confident Dark Spirit who was ready to start the game.

 _"I'm afraid that nothing can be done. A Yami no Game has to play out once it begins. It can only end when someone wins."_ Black Magician Girl explained.

She didn't mention that the Yami no Games could become even more violent and deadly because she didn't want to worry her mistress and also hoped that Daisuke would never get involved in one that would endanger her life.

Sighing at Black Magician Girl's words, Daisuke turned her attention back over to the two males to see that Yami was explaining the rules of the game.

"The rules are simple. At the start of the game, that same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to ten seconds wins." Yami explained.

"What? That's it?" The collector asked.

Daisuke had to agree with him.

Those rules sounded far too easy.

In these games, there was always a twist to make it seem more difficult.

"However if you exceed ten seconds, the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what'll happen if you're too slow, right?" Yami smirked.

They would get hit by the pendulum if they were too slow and didn't turn off the D-Shock in time.

The collector realized this with a slightly stunned expression while Daisuke and Black Magician Girl frowned in anticipation.

"Whether you do this or not, is up to you." Yami said.

"Don't mock me! Of course I'm in!" The collector snapped.

"Alright. So who'll start?" Yami asked.

"I will!" The collector declared.

"Understood. Then...start!" Yami said and the game began.

The pigeon then appeared and held the D-Shock in its beak as the countdown began and everyone was silent as they watched the numbers on the watch tick by.

Finally, the collector moved to turn the D-Shock off and he managed to do it right before the pendulum swung by.

"That was close!" Daisuke commented.

" _He was half a second away from getting hit."_ Black Magician Girl added.

"How's that?" The collector smirked when he saw his time was 9.35 seconds.

"You're good. Now, my turn." Yami said.

The pigeon then went back down into the door for the D-Shock to go back down to zero.

"Start." Yami whispered.

Popping back up out of the ground, the pigeon started the countdown on the watch as everyone watched intently.

As the numbers ticked by, the collector was smirking smugly since he felt like he was going to win, but he lost the look when he saw how calm and focussed Yami was as he waited for the right time to reacte.

When the pemdulum was about to swing by, Yami reached out with ease and turned off the timer.

Checking the watch, everyone;s jaws dropped at what his time was.

"9.95 seconds?!" The collector yelled in disbelief.

"Looks like I win." Yami commented.

"Told ya he was going to win." Daisuke smiled.

"No! This was just a test! The next one will be the real one!" The collector yelled.

"Test? I see." Yami said.

"Hold it. That's not how these games go." Daisuke protested.

"No, it's alright Daisuke-hime."Yami told her making the girl look at him in confusion.

Was he really giving this guy a second chance?

It didn't matter how many times they played' Yami was still going to win.

"Very well." Yami said to the male as he agreed to play him a second time.

"Then..." Yami was cut off.

"Wait. This time I'm doing it from that side!" The collector insisted as he walked over to where Yami was standing.

"Okay." Yami agreed as he walked to the other side.

"I don't get it. Why are they changing sides?" Daisuke asked.

" _That guy must think that he'll have a better reaction time since the pendulum swings by on the other side."_ Black Magician Girl explained.

"Start." Yami said making the girls turn their attention back to the game.

Once again, the pigeon appeared with the D-Shock in its beak as the numbers started counting down.

As the collector reached out to stop the watch, he paused since he felt something was different.

Hearing the pendulum coming, he saw that it was now on his side and it hit his hand making him cry out in pain.

"Too bad. I suppose I'll be taking this back after all." Yami said as he placed his hand on the D-Shock.

"Stop!" The collector growled as he grabbed Yami's hand.

"There's no way I'm giving this up! Forget this game! The D-Shock is mine!" He yelled.

Looking up at Yami's face, the man was stunned to see that shadow that fell over his eyes while the Eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead.

"How pathetic." Yami whispered in disdain.

"You..." The collector trailed off in shock.

"The Door of Darkness...has been opened." Yami declared.

"What?" The collector asked.

Feeling something strange on his arm, he looked down to see the skin on his hand had pealed away to reveal gears inside.

"What is this?!" He yelled.

Pulling back his sleeve, he found that the prized watches he wore were melting into his skin and becoming a part of his body.

"That is creepy." Daisuke cringed.

Yami then walked over to her, holding Miho's D-Shock, and then he took the girl's hand as he began leading her over to the door while Black Magician Girl returned to her card now that the game was over.

"I...I don't like this! Save me!" The collector yelled as his eyes became small clocks.

Ignoring the cries of his victim, Yami continued walking along while Daisuke glanced behind her curiously, staring curiously at the back of the collector as he continued to scream.

Her gaze was then cut off when they left the room and the doors slammed closed.

(Later on...)

"You found it?!" Honda asked in surprise.

Once they were at the stairs, Yami transformed back into Yuugi who barely remebered what had happened to him.

Daisuke had told him that she was looking for him because he had suddenly ran off and had just found him standing at the foot of the stairs holding the missing D-Shock in his hands.

Accepting the answers, and missing the guilty look in his friend's eyes, Yuugi decided to get back to the rest of their friends and show Honda that they had found the D-Shock so that he could return it to Miho at school the next day.

"It's true! Yes! It's found!" Honda smiled as he held the watch.

"So it was under the stairs?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah." Yuugi nodded.

"Why would it be there?" The blond asked.

"Also, what happened to your face?" Anzu asked as he noted the marks he had from when the collector gave Yuugi a beating.

"I'd like to joke about this...but I don't remembered what happened." Yuugi said with an uneasy grin.

"Well. I guess it doesn't matter as long as you're okay." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Thank goodness! With this I can face Miho-chan! This really is great! Thank you, Yuugi!" Honda sobbed in happiness.

Jounouchi crossed his arms with a tired look on his face.

Honda's mood swings today were wearing his out.

(At school the next day...)

Miho was happy when Honda had given her the D-Shock that he had lost, but she soon revealed that there was something new she craved.

"Perfume?" Jounouchi asked.

The six friends were standing around in a circle in their home room class as they spoke.

"Yeah. This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But I'm sure there'll be a long line!" Miho said.

When she gave off a cute pout, Honda was quick to try to make her happy once again.

"Alright, Miho-chan! Leave this to the beautification of justice, Honda Hiroto!" He exclaimed proudly as he struck a pose.

Thrilled by this annouancement, Miho began to clap excitedly that she wouldn't have to wake up early to stand in line and get her perfume.

"I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!" The pretty bluenette cheered.

Honda giggled while Jounouchi, Anzu and Daisuke all gained exasperated looks on their faces while Yuugi watched on with innocent eyes.

"Well...well..." Anzu sighed.

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Jounouchi quipped.

To be continued...


End file.
